


Dor da Liberdade

by DK_Alves



Series: Desafio - Aprendi Algo Hoje - 2019 [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternative Universe - Prision, Brokeback Mountain References, Dah4, M/M, Releitura de Filme, Stenny - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Kenny nunca imaginou que pudesse passar um tempo em um local como aquele, principalmente ao lado de Stan, uma pessoa que jamais imaginou que se tornaria tão próximo.Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3SEGUNDO LUGAR NO DAH4!|| Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje - DAH4 || Stenny || Drama || +18 pelo Yaoi || Filme: Brokeback Mountain || Prisão AU ||
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Series: Desafio - Aprendi Algo Hoje - 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075379
Collections: Dah4 - Inspirado em Filmes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oiii! E aí, como vão??
> 
> Bom, eu cheguei com mais uma fic para do Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje, realizado pela [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) e pela [ Twecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker) <3
> 
> Bom, como sabem há os sorteios dos casais, no qual o meu foi Stenny (Stan e Kenny), e desta vez o tema foi sobre "Releitura de filmes", onde tínhamos uma lista para escolher os filmes e seguir os tópicos importantes de cada. Bem, eu escolhi um filme lindo, Brokeback Mountain, onde é realmente maravilhoso a história dos dois caubóis! Eu quase chorei, de verdade, me senti bem mal heheh.
> 
> Enfim, antes de começarmos a fic, eu gostaria de agradecer algumas pessoas! Primeiro a [ Twecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker), pois essa foi uma ideia dela! Claro, está bem diferente do que ela pensou, mas o sentimento deve ser o mesmo kkk. Segundo, a minha irmã, que mesmo que não lê, pede os créditos kkkk. Ela me ajudou a organizar a ideia da história, dando os encaixes que eu precisava. E terceiro a Clots, que sempre me ajuda me muita coisa! Que além de fazer uma betagem maravilhosa, me ajudou até no título hehe e ainda com detalhes da fic que eu nem tinha visto ou não teria a coragem de pôr <3
> 
> Bom, já quero avisar que é drama, assim como o gênero do filme, então... Se preparem!
> 
> Aliás, serão três capítulos "curtos", então ficará menos cansativo! E tem o link de uma playlist lá no fim do capítulo, para curtirem a narrativa com mais clima, que foi feita especialmente para fic!! <3
> 
> Bom, vamos a leitura!

Ambos se encaravam há algum tempo, sem trocar uma palavra desde a chegada do loiro até o local.

Stanley desviava o olhar algumas vezes, apenas para esquecer aquele clima estranho que parecia crescer. Ele não sabia o que o novato faria, ou como ele era. O moreno tinha medo de começar uma conversa e beirar a morte.

Quantas vezes aquilo havia acontecido? De tentar ser amigável com um novato e quase morrer? Marsh parecia até um imã para esquisitões que tinham vontade de degolá-lo ou qualquer outra coisa para mostrar quem seria o líder de tudo naquele espaço em que estavam.

Claro, ele tentava se mostrar durão, mas era difícil demais, Stan não nascera para impor ordem ou fazer com que todos tivessem medo dele, obviamente o pessoal se aproveitava disso.

E por isso estava numa ala mais tranquila, considerada modelo de todos aqueles prédios e mesmo assim ainda era ameaçado, pois as pessoas que chegavam até ele, para dividir o espaço, acabavam se revelando.

Encarou mais uma vez o jovem menor que ele que observava o local pequeno em que estavam, os olhos eram curiosos e ao mesmo tempo assustados.

O veterano até pensou que a expressão amedrontada do loiro poderia ser o suficiente para mostrar que não era mal-intencionado, no entanto, Stanley precisava ter cuidado, por isso ainda se mantinha cauteloso com tudo.

Marsh virou sua cabeça para a janela, admirando a neve despencando do céu escuro, onde o vento forte levava os flocos de neve de um lado para o outro, cobrindo o chão do pátio já soterrado de gelo.

Assistia a chuva congelada com melancolia, comparando aquela liberdade que os flocos tinham para vagar pelo ambiente com a vida que levava, e agora com a sua situação atual.

Marsh sentia falta de ser livre, de poder passear pela cidade, visitar a casa de seus poucos amigos — os que sobraram —, ir a shoppings, cinemas, parques ou qualquer outra coisa que um adulto normal faz. Até mesmo andar a esmo por tudo, apenas para sentir a liberdade, que agora estava mais que perdida.

Suspirou, deixando sua cabeça encostar-se à parede, olhando a paisagem através das pequenas janelas com grades. Não era fácil enxergar algo naquela abertura, sendo essa a verdadeira intenção. O sistema não queria que todos ali se divertissem ou passassem seu tempo observando o lado de fora, eles estavam lá para serem punidos.

— Qual seu nome? — Uma voz doce foi ouvida no interior da cela, tirando Stan de seus pensamentos infelizes.

O moreno voltou seus olhos para o novato outra vez, encarando intensamente os olhos azuis cerúleos brilhantes do loiro.

Os dois mantinham uma distância segura, apenas para se prevenirem de alguma coisa que pudesse acontecer.

Kenneth tinha observado todo o espaço apertado, apenas à procura de alguma coisa que pudesse usar como arma caso o preso dali fosse atacá-lo.

McCormick já ouvira demais sobre como funcionava o sistema na penitenciária, de como tudo ali exalava hostilidade. Havia sempre gangues prontas para atacar as outras inimigas ou os novatos que não participavam de nada.

Podiam brigar por qualquer desrespeito de opinião ou qualquer outra coisa que eles achassem necessário para fazer o outro prisioneiro sangrar, temê-los. E não só isso, mas ser privado de toda a sua liberdade e ainda ficar longe de toda a sua família era doloroso demais, talvez até mais do que apanhar de todos os detentos.

E agora, estando junto de um, era terrivelmente assustador, muito mais que as histórias e os documentários que assistira no _National Geographic_.

Nunca em sua vida imaginou que estaria em uma prisão, com todas aquelas pessoas perigosas.

Se Kenny soubesse que seria preso, ele nunca teria dado ouvidos aos seus “amigos”.

Ele esteve perturbado demais com todo o processo que se seguiu até ser levado para a penitenciária do Colorado. Chorou nos depoimentos, nos dias que passou encarcerado para investigação e, principalmente, no julgamento, que mesmo com o ótimo trabalho de seu advogado, ainda não tinha sido suficiente e fora considerado culpado.

Claro, seu advogado não desistiria dele, mas até lá, ele teria que passar algum tempo com todos os caras assustadores, e por diversas situações arriscadas.

Ele poderia ser espancado, estuprado, e até poderia ser morto, caso invocassem com ele ou achassem que ele fosse de uma facção inimiga, sendo que ele era apenas um homem comum.

E seu espanto não era para menos, enquanto caminhava para a cela — após pôr os pés na penitenciária — apenas ouvia alguns comentários animados dos detentos sobre "a chegada de um novato", como se já começassem a fazer planos para ele.

Planos esses, que com certeza não eram bons.

Ao chegar à cela 103 se sentiu ainda mais acuado, suas pernas tremiam e seu coração pesava demais, não sabia o que lhe aguardaria do outro lado da porta de metal escura, por isso, quando fora aberta e o policial retirara sua algema, dando as costas para eles, após a porta se fechar, Kenneth sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões e seus dedos tremiam em nervosismo.

O moreno que lhe encarava parecia mais surpreso que ele e simplesmente não fez um movimento para se mexer ou qualquer esforço para falar algo. Parecia até perceber sua inquietação, por isso permanecera no lugar e ficou quieto, apenas o observando.

Aquilo, de alguma maneira, o tranquilizou, pelo menos não fora atacado logo nos primeiros minutos e isso deu uma ideia de pelo menos tentar quebrar aquele silêncio.

Não que Kenny quisesse ser amigo dele, apenas queria ser gentil e, quem sabe, ser poupado de alguma coisa maior que pudesse lhe acontecer futuramente.

— Stanley, mas todos aqui me chamam de Marsh. — Respondeu o veterano — E você?

— Kenneth. — Kenny o encarou por mais alguns segundos, sem saber se continuava com a pergunta que vagava em sua mente , sobre como Marsh fora parar na prisão, deveria ser proferida, entretanto, Stan foi quem começou.

— Por que está aqui, Kenneth? — Stan teve um pouco de cautela ao fazer a pergunta, isso não passara despercebido pelo loiro.

— Cúmplice de um roubo a banco. — Disse sincero, com certa angústia quando a cena toda se formou rapidamente em sua mente.

— Acusado de assassinato. — O loiro arregalou os olhos, dando um passo para trás em reflexo, fazendo Stan completar sua frase rapidamente — Fui acusado injustamente, a polícia nem mesmo procurou bem as provas.

Kenny ainda se sentiu desconfiado, mesmo após ouvir que estava com alguém que também fora acusado injustamente. Não poderia simplesmente cair em alguma declaração como aquela, ele só esperava que não estivesse acompanhado de alguém perigoso demais, claro, isso se o veterano estivesse falando a verdade.

O silêncio reinou novamente no ambiente, ambos apenas se miravam, sem saber o que dizer em seguida.

Stan não conseguia puxar assunto com as pessoas e não que fosse sempre assim, mas de todas as vezes que chegara um detento novo e fora praticamente espancado por não ser tão destemido como devia, ele até perdera o jeito, além da sua sentença que cumpria há quase dois meses.

Já Kenny apenas tinha receio de falar o que não devia num lugar como aquele. Por isso ambos permaneceram quietos por longos minutos.

Stanley chegou a fazer um pouco de exercícios na própria cela, já que o banho de sol já havia passado há horas, enquanto deixava a televisão pequena, de material transparente, ligada para ouvir as notícias, uma de suas únicas maneiras de ficar atualizado do mundo afora. Contudo, tudo o que ele fazia no ambiente apertado, ele não tirava os olhos de Kenneth, que ainda permanecia parado próximo a porta de metal, também observando cada movimento de Marsh.

O loiro não se mexia, apenas continuava assistindo tudo o que o outro fazia. Ainda não conseguia se sentir à vontade no lugar, diferente de Marsh que parecia não ligar.

McCormick podia notar todos os músculos do moreno se contraindo conforme as flexões de braço se seguiam. O moreno era bem malhado, muito forte, e Kenny podia dizer que o detento veterano poderia apagar qualquer pessoa em poucos segundos com uma chave de braço. Não só ele, mas todos os outros presos do local. que notou assim que chegou, pois todos eles apareceram nas janelas revestidas de vidro temperado das portas de metal.

E nem era de surpreender. Todos ali passavam o dia todo dentro das celas, então o que tinham para fazer, para não ficarem loucos e estressados, eram os exercícios físicos.

Contudo, para Stan não era apenas um passatempo, pois aquilo servia como uma forma de dar “medo" em alguns detentos, especialmente os novatos. Marsh não tinha o dom das palavras e persuasão para assustar os outros com falas e conseguir respeito, por isso precisava de outra forma, que servia também como um preparo físico para alguma briga.

Ele não era tão bom com lutas, mas se garantia, claro, principalmente pela ajuda que recebeu quando dividiu cela com um detento veterano na sua chegada. Mesmo que o homem fosse perigoso e tentou matá-lo após descobrir algo sobre Stanley, ele lhe ensinara diversas coisas.

Cansado de ficar de pé, Kenny se sentou na cama de baixo, quase batendo a cabeça no metal acima, que acomodava o outro colchão. Marsh parou o que fazia, se levantando sem tirar os olhos do novato. Ele enxugou o suor que escorria em sua testa — que apesar da neve e o frio do lado de fora do prédio, o interior era muito quente — com a camisa grossa que usava.

— A sua cama é a de cima. — Avisou o moreno, apontando para o colchão acima de Kenny.

— Achei que o pessoal gostava mais da cama de cima. — Respondeu sem pensar, lembrando dos filmes que sempre os detentos brigavam pelos colchões que ficariam.

— Geralmente preferem, mas aprendi que estando em baixo é mais fácil se defender de um ataque.

Os olhos de Kenneth se arregalaram em surpresa outra vez, com a mente já divagando nas imagens que surgiam.

— Não estou dizendo que ali — apontou para a cama do alto — é mais fácil de ser atacado, mas é melhor estar embaixo.

McComick concordou com a cabeça, mesmo confuso com a lógica, e se calou em seguida. O silêncio durou pouco, pois Stan logo começou outra pergunta, parecendo ter uma necessidade de conversar com ele.

— O que fazia antes de vir para cá? — Stan sentou sobre a mesa de metal, embutida na parede, e assistiu o loiro se remexer sobre o colchão.

— Era segurança de banco. — Kenneth observou o detento veterano lhe mirando com intensidade, esperando a continuação da história.

O loiro respirou fundo e continuou tendo a cena repassada em sua cabeça.

— Trabalhava em um grande banco na cidade de South Park, e num dia, em um dos meus plantões, um amigo meu disse que estava na entrada e que precisava de ajuda. Disse que havia sofrido um acidente por perto e que correu até ali, porque sabia que eu estava lá. Quando cheguei, abrindo a porta do prédio principal, ele entrou com uns amigos dele, cheio de ferramentas. — Kenny fez uma pausa, escolhendo as cenas e coisas que contaria para o detento antes de continuar. — Tentei impedi-los, mas ninguém deu ouvidos. Após algum tempo o alarme soou e a polícia chegou em poucos minutos, prendendo-os. Esses amigos disseram que eu estava no meio e neguei, claro, mas como tudo estava sendo gravado, eles concluíram que eu os ajudei porque abri a porta.

McCormick encerrou a conversa, terminando o resumo de como fora preso, excluindo diversos detalhes antes de ir trabalhar e da chegada da polícia. Ele não queria relembrar tudo naquele dia, por isso se calou assim que terminara.

O moreno escutava com atenção, imaginando toda a cena, percebendo o quanto aquela vida e até mesmo a prisão de McCormick era tranquila se comparado a sua.

Stanley permaneceu em silêncio assim que a história terminou, fazendo o loiro perceber a expressão triste que se formou na face do outro, por isso o novato decidiu se manter quieto, deixando o ambiente ser tomado pelas vozes da televisão, que dava alguma notícia sobre algum acidente na estrada.

Todos os carcereiros já mandavam os detentos apagarem as luzes de suas celas, indicando que aquele era o horário para dormirem, passando de porta em porta, apenas observando dentro do pequeno espaço o que acontecia antes de pedir para que fossem descansar.

Marsh já estava deitado em sua cama, cansado dos exercícios que fizera boa parte da tarde. Sua camisa grudava em sua pele, mas ele não podia fazer nada, já que seu banho já passara e o próximo seria apenas na noite do dia seguinte, por isso ele apenas ignorou aquela sensação de sujeira em seu corpo e encarou o metal que sustentava o colchão da cama acima, ainda mal-acostumado com a vida no presídio.

Ele não conseguia viver tranquilamente num local como aquele, principalmente com diversos acontecimentos que se sucederam em pouco tempo e por algum motivo, encarando diversas vezes o loiro, sentiu que para ele também seria extremamente difícil.

Stanley achava que McCormick não parecia ser como os outros detentos que dividira a cela, parecia muito tranquilo para aquele lugar. Não confiava plenamente nele, mas seu instinto lhe dizia que era uma boa pessoa e que merecia uma pequena ajuda para sobreviver à prisão.

Por isso, Marsh se manteve quieto a tarde toda, apenas para ter certeza que não sofreria um ataque surpresa ou que o homem se mostrasse alguém completamente diferente, mas a única coisa que Kenneth fez foi subir na cama designada a ele e ficar deitado, perdido em suas lembranças.

Algo que o próprio Stan fizera em seu primeiro dia de prisão.

— Você está assustado com o lugar, não é? — Perguntou o maior, surpreendendo até a si mesmo com a súbita pergunta.

Kenny, apesar de pensativo, não se assustou quando a voz levemente anasalada e um tanto grave preencheu o ambiente silencioso. Ele apenas se remexeu no colchão, virando-se de lado, pronto para responder, quando Marsh continuou a falar.

— Nos primeiros dias, até mesmo nas primeiras semanas é muito difícil aqui. Você está cercado de gente perigosa, que pode te atacar a qualquer momento por simplesmente nada. Claro, apenas se for contra eles.

O moreno deu uma pausa, pensando nas palavras que um detento lhe dissera, uma alusão que além de combinar com sua vida no presídio, se encaixa completamente com sua vida fora dele.

Marsh se remexeu na cama, esticando a cabeça para fora e olhando para cima, apenas para saber se o loiro estava acordado e como resposta, o homem de cima se mexeu também, como se soubesse que deveria fazer aquilo, e Stan voltou a sua posição inicial antes de continuar.

— Uma vez me disseram que somos como ovelhas nesse lugar: Você deve sempre seguir uma linha, sempre seguir os outros, pois se formos contra o rebanho poderemos ser apanhados pelos lobos que estão apenas à espreita ou simplesmente pelos que estão entre nós, vestidos como nós ovelhas, esperando que uma rebelde saia do percurso.

Kenneth franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando entender a lógica usada na comparação.

— Parece não fazer sentido nenhum, mas é verdade. — Completou Stan, com uma voz entristecida, como resposta para a dúvida interna do loiro.

— Quer dizer que temos que obedecer aos outros detentos para sobreviver?

McCormick tinha a voz um tanto alterada pelo espanto. O que menos queria era ter de seguir algum preso, se tornar de uma gangue ou algo assim, pois aquilo nunca era coisa boa. Como as máfias, nunca era fácil sair de um grupo organizado desses, uma vez que entrasse. Ele prezava a sua vida e de toda a sua família para passar por aquilo.

— Basicamente. Tudo aqui é separado por gangues, então se você for de alguma que seja inimiga da outra, a coisa pode ficar feia; e se você não é de nenhuma delas, alguém vai tentar recrutá-lo, e aí tudo complica.

A tranquilidade na voz de Stan deixava o loiro ainda mais assustado, se possível.

— Ótimo... — Foi a única coisa que pôde dizer, suspirando derrotado.

— Não se preocupe, posso te ajudar a se dar bem, e ainda dizer qual a melhor gangue para se envolver, caso queira. — Marsh se levantou da cama rapidamente, encarando Kenny, que estava com o rosto na beirada, muito próximo do moreno.

Ambos permaneceram nesta mesma posição por alguns minutos, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. McCormick pensava na proposta que acabara recebendo, ao mesmo tempo em que reparava os olhos azuis cobalto de Stanley, que mostravam uma enorme tristeza, brilhando pela fraca luz da lâmpada do corredor.

— Certo... — Respondeu, afastando um pouco sua cabeça, Marsh permaneceu na mesma posição.

— Então, é melhor que não esteja com sono no momento, pois terá bastante coisa para absorver. — Avisou o moreno, já começando a contar sobre algumas coisas que aconteciam em todo presídio.

Foram horas de conversa sobre tudo o que Stanley sabia. Ambos estavam sentados sobre o chão gelado, no meio do escuro da cela, cochichando, até finalmente o sono chegar para os dois e seguirem para suas camas desconfortáveis, com apenas seus cobertores finos.

De manhã quase todos os detentos já estavam acordados, boa parte fazendo barulho em suas celas, deixando o som da conversa ecoar pelo largo corredor. Kenny, que não estava acostumado ainda à vida no presídio, acordara “tarde” para os demais.

Sua primeira visão, além das paredes cinza da cela, fora Stan de pé, em um canto da sala. Ele logo entendeu o que acontecia e desviou o olhar, dando privacidade ao outro. O loiro havia esquecido este detalhe, que teria que fazer tudo sendo vigiado, fosse para usar o banheiro, para dormir, para escrever, fazer exercícios e até mesmo, se tivesse vontade, se masturbar.

Simplesmente sem privacidade alguma.

Assim que ouviu o som do líquido cessar e o maior lavar as mãos, Kenneth percebeu que o moreno terminara e se levantou da cama também apertado, seguindo logo para o “banheiro” e usou a privada, assim que Marsh se dirigiu até a mesa próxima à janela.

— Então, o que achou de sua primeira noite na prisão? — Perguntou Stan. Ele se sentara sobre a cadeira, retirando algumas folhas e lápis, que conseguira apenas por ser um detento modelo.

— Até que não foi tão ruim e eu só dormi porque ficamos acordados até tarde, normalmente eu não conseguiria dormir num local desses. — _E nem com todas essas pessoas_ , pensou.

— Bom...

A conversa logo cessou e Stan focou em seus desenhos, como uma forma de passatempo.

McCormick lavou suas mãos e seguiu até o ponto em que o moreno estava, se mantendo um pouco afastado da mesa, não querendo se aproximar demais do outro detento. Era normal de sua personalidade sempre estar muito próximo dos outros, de tocar as pessoas quando conversava ou quando se aproximava, mas no momento ele preferia estar longe do outro, que além de ser um detento que nem mesmo sabia de sua vida, se era verdade que era inocente em sua acusação, ainda possuía um tipo de arma.

O homem lhe explicara — na noite anterior — que ali qualquer um poderia sofrer um ataque causado por armas, que poderia ser tudo. Devido ao tempo que eles passavam em suas celas, os presos poderiam criar armas com qualquer coisa devido à imaginação que eles tinham. Stanley até mesmo lhe contara que existiam inúmeras maneiras de atacar os guardas que passavam pelo corredor ou que vinham entregar o jantar, tudo porque eles tinham tempo pra pensar, planejar e executar os planos.

E como naquele momento o jovem tinha lápis e canetas em mãos, armas que os detentos usavam quando vinham das aulas de artes, o loiro preferiu ficar onde estava. Alguns presidiários ganhavam coisas por serem bons exemplos — que uma boa parte desses se aproveitavam e atacavam os outros — enquanto o restante roubava. Kenneth não sabia qual desses tipos de detentos era Marsh, por isso apenas se manteve numa distância que julgou segura.

Stanley havia lhe ajudado no meio da noite, contando histórias e maneiras de sobreviver na prisão, que ainda era muito pouco para se saber — de acordo com o moreno —, mas mesmo assim não podia confiar tão rapidamente, mesmo que o mais alto fosse alguém muito bonito e que parecia muito legal.

O mais alto percebeu a aproximação do loiro ao seu lado e isso o deixou nervoso em seguir normalmente com seus desenhos. Não que ele odiasse ser vigiado enquanto trabalhava, ele só não tinha a plena confiança no novato.

Diversas vezes que baixara a guarda, algo acontecia, e da última vez que ele acreditou que seu companheiro de cela era alguém legal, Stan teve de ir para a enfermaria com um corte profundo na garganta, que por pouco não atingiu sua jugular. Ele ficou algum tempo no local até poder sair, quando já estava curado.

Nunca mais vira o homem que quase o matou, julgou estar na solitária naquele momento, área que Stan nunca precisou ir.

Ele não conhecia a ala, mas sabia que poderia ser pior que onde estava, o que parecia ser impossível, visto que tudo ali já era horrível.

Claro, não fora o primeiro que o atacou, mas o da última vez fora o pior, por isso ele passou a ser mais receoso com os detentos novatos que vinham até sua cela, que foram apenas mais um, que simplesmente acabou morto numa rebelião feita no pátio, onde se metera numa briga com uma gangue inimiga. Desde então ele estivera sozinho e mais cuidadoso que nunca com o restante dos detentos.

No entanto, Kenneth não lhe causava tanto desconforto como os outros, o que era um erro enorme. Stanley tinha o problema de confiar rapidamente nas pessoas, principalmente agora que se sentia tão solitário, após ficar mais de um mês sozinho em sua cela, como se estivesse na solitária, mas com benefícios.

O moreno respirou fundo, soltando o ar silenciosamente e então se concentrou em seus papéis, rascunhando as figuras de colinas, duas construções pequenas, como se a paisagem estivesse sendo vista de longe, e uma vasta plantação, de suas flores preferidas.

Kenny observou com atenção quando o esboço foi ganhando um contorno mais forte, reconhecendo melhor os traços e então, assistiu Marsh retirar da gaveta da mesa, uma caixa de papelão cheia de lápis de cor. O loiro não conteve a surpresa ao ver tudo aquilo e por isso decidiu perguntar algo.

— Como é que você pode ter tudo isso? — Deu um passo para frente, com cuidado, atraindo o olhar do outro.

— Meus lápis? — O loiro concordou com a cabeça. — Bom, sou um detento muito quieto e que sempre faz tudo o que pedem, então tenho alguns privilégios. Diziam que eu estava sozinho até agora porque merecia, por isso me deram alguns materiais para passar o tempo.

— Então, sou algum tipo de castigo? — Ponderou, se aproximando um pouco mais.

Stanley assistiu à aproximação do outro, notando certa ofensa em seu olhar sobre ser tratado como um castigo, por isso sorriu levemente.

— Isso é você quem tem que dizer. Você se considera um castigo? — Sorriu outra vez, voltando ao seu desenho, começando a colorir.

Kenneth então sorriu, já deixando de estar ofendido como antes. Se ele estivesse em um ambiente mais tranquilo, com certeza brincaria com a situação, dando à pergunta um duplo sentido, coisa natural de sua personalidade, mas apenas se manteve quieto, observando Stan continuar seu desenho.

As cores começavam a surgir no papel, tingindo as montanhas com o verde das gramas, as duas construções em vermelho. No céu as cores quentes do pôr-do-sol surgindo ao fundo, contrastando com a plantação que ganhou uma tonalidade roxa vibrante, o que chamou ainda mais a atenção do loiro.

Quando finalmente a pintura fora finalizada, ambos puderam contemplar a arte concluída e Kenneth se viu interessado nas flores, no qual ele podia sentir até sentir o cheiro delas em suas lembranças.

— Lavanda, não é? São flores muito lindas. — Falou, lembrando-se da vez que esteve em um campo com sua família, onde havia diversas daquelas flores perfumando o caminho.

— Você gosta? — Stan largou o desenho sobre a mesa e encarou o loiro, que agora já estava ao seu lado, ainda de pé, olhando a folha de papel.

— Sim, passei o verão em uma fazenda alguns anos atrás, onde os proprietários nos deram todo tipo de produtos feitos com elas.

— Sério? Eu queria muito fazer uma plantação delas, porque elas são simplesmente lindas e muito boas para tudo. — O interesse na voz de Marsh era muito perceptível, o que levou Kenny a pensar que o moreno queria muito falar sobre elas, por isso ele se acomodou sobre a mesa, sentando-se de frente para o detento e começou a ouvi-lo.

Stanley sabia de tudo sobre elas, desde seu nome científico até suas utilidades, como: mel, temperos, óleos corporais, aromatizantes de banho , perfumes e qualquer outra coisa que poderia ser feito, além das guirlandas que poderiam ser penduradas para afastar a energia negativa. Assim como tinha o poder de tranquilizar qualquer um, ajudando aqueles que tinham dificuldade em expressar seus sentimentos. Não só isso, mas o rapaz citara tudo com cuidado, como se fosse um especialista das flores.

Não era apenas suas qualidades e utilidades que atraía sua atenção, mas também como elas eram lindas, que traziam paz e felicidade, no qual sempre o ajudava, quando via uma, a esquecer de todos os problemas que estivesse vivendo. Bem, ele não precisava se preocupar com sua vida vivendo preso no lugar em que estava, mas quando fosse solto, gostaria de fugir do que pudesse, esquecendo de tudo que passara.

E sua vontade apenas aumentou ao ouvir Kenny lhe contar sobre os produtos, as plantações e como eles cuidavam, mesmo que parecesse não saber muito. Ele parecia ser alguém muito tranquilo e simplesmente despreocupado com a vida, sentimentos que remetiam as flores. Mesmo que estivesse com medo de estar no local, não deixava transparecer tanto, apenas se prestassem muito atenção em seus olhos, e como ninguém ali se importava com a linguagem dos olhares, não perceberiam.

Como naquele exato momento, a primeira vez desde que chegara no local, em que Kenneth finalmente o encarava diretamente nos olhos, e mirando para baixo diversas vezes, desviando o olhar para qualquer canto da cela, ou piscando demais.

Por um momento, Marsh se sentiu mais tranquilo com aquilo, o que significava que seu companheiro parecia mais à vontade no momento, coisa que o moreno nunca sentiu perto de outra pessoa.

McCormick não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas sentia-se menos temeroso no momento, pois mesmo que estivesse sobre as paredes grossas e cinzentas de um presídio ao norte do estado, um momento de descontração o fazia se esquecer por alguns minutos o que estava vivendo, parecendo não ser tão ruim como imaginou, mas sabia que era apenas um pequeno e rápido momento.

A conversa entre eles se entendeu por um bom tempo, e a cada minuto Kenny sentia-se ainda mais à vontade, o que julgou ser completamente errado, pois o que menos queria, além de ter entrado num ambiente como aquele, era se tornar amigo de um detento. Poderia dar muito errado uma amizade como aquela, se já não bastasse as amizades fora do presídio. Contudo, não conseguia achar que Stanley fosse uma má pessoa.

Se pudesse apenas apontar os fatos que descobrira em apenas pouco tempo, diria que ele realmente era uma boa pessoa. Se ele não fosse um detento comportado, com certeza não teria todas aquelas “armas” a sua disposição, além de objetos para se distrair.

Um preso que não fosse tão bom assim, não teria tais regalias, certo?

Enquanto o moreno falava sobre as lavandas, dizendo que queria muito muito cultivar, mas que nunca dera certo, McCormick permitiu observar mais a cela, com os olhos mais atentos que antes, sem deixar de ouvir as palavras do outro, chegando à conclusão que realmente ele não era uma má pessoa, pelo menos superficialmente.

Havia diversos livros sobre uma estante de metal na parede, todos já velhos, uma pilha de papéis que julgou serem seus desenhos e uma foto, que ficava bem à mostra, mostrando o moreno com alguns amigos. Todos jovens e sorridentes.

Sua atenção voltou para Marsh, que ainda contava como conheceu o local que agora era seu sonho. Ele parecia aliviado ao falar sobre aquilo, algo que fosse de sua vida, pois apenas falara mais do presídio que dele mesmo.

Kenneth sabia que era muito cedo para pensar em coisas assim, ainda mais que entrara no fim da tarde do dia anterior, mas o tempo passava tão devagar, que pareciam dias, quase parando dentro das celas.

O alarme soou do lado de fora das celas, abrindo todas as portas das celas daquele corredor, indicando o horário do café da manhã. Stan não percebera, mas havia se passado bastante tempo desde que começara a desenhar e a conversar com seu novo companheiro.

Ele guardou suas coisas rapidamente na caixa, para que nenhum outro detento pudesse passar e bisbilhotar o interior, notando que ele possuía materiais interessantes. Pegou seus lápis todos e jogou na caixa, colocando com pressa na gaveta, junto com seu desenho e então se levantou, disfarçadamente.

O loiro apenas assistia a cena, um pouco assustado pelo alarme repentino no ambiente, voltando a sentir toda sensação ruim de quando chegou no presídio, vendo todos aqueles detentos soltos livremente pelos corredores.

— Vamos? — Perguntou Stan, encarando o novato, que se levantou da mesa rapidamente, um tanto nervoso.

O moreno calçava seus tênis com rapidez, enquanto Kenneth ainda se atrapalhava um pouco, já que tinha sua atenção mais voltada para a porta.

Ninguém falou mais nada e ambos apenas seguiram para fora da cela, caminhando agrupados até a outra área, que era mais um corredor vasto com mais celas.

Eles andaram tranquilamente, junto de outros presos, que seguiam todos para o mesmo local. Alguns andavam contra a direção deles, apenas para esperar algum parceiro de outra cela ou gangue.

Kenneth assistia tudo com atenção, andando o mais próximo possível de Marsh, que pareceu perceber e se manteve num ritmo devagar, para não se afastar demais do novato. Tudo o que o loiro via era assustador e ao mesmo tempo — sem conseguir controlar seus pensamentos idiotas — interessante.

Todos os detentos eram parecidos de alguma forma e isso não incluía o uniforme ou fato de estarem todos presos no mesmo prédio.

Alguns deles não tinham cabelo, que provavelmente optaram por raspar e manter assim, enquanto outros tinham os cabelos mais compridos. Boa parte era composta por negros, algo que parecia muito comum em diversas cadeias — a típica generalização que boa parte dos criminosos serem negros —, com seus olhares maliciosos, prontos para aprontar alguma coisa e, o pior, eram todos muito malhados.

Era uma visão muito bonita, principalmente porque não havia um detento que ele podia dizer que era realmente feio, mas Kenny sabia o quanto cada um era perigoso, que estava preso por cometer algum ato grave. Ele não podia se meter com nenhum deles, nem mesmo fazer qualquer brincadeira boba.

_“Ninguém na prisão é seu amigo, nunca se sabe se estarão sendo verdadeiros.”_

Fora o que Stanley lhe dissera na noite anterior.

Instintivamente encarou as costas do maior, notando que poderia estar sendo enganado em se envolver com o detento modelo.

 _Eu também sou um detento_ , pensou, percebendo que ele mesmo poderia agir falsamente com qualquer um.

Ambos continuaram caminhando até chegar ao refeitório, que lembrava algum colégio, com as mesas compridas dispostas pelo salão e com os bancos compridos presos ao chão. Os outros detentos já se serviam e sentavam-se em grupos, com suas bandejas com comida.

— Nós temos apenas dez minutos para comer. — Avisou Marsh, puxando o loiro pelo pulso até certo ponto do caminho, soltando-o rapidamente quando se aproximaram da bancada, onde um dos auxiliares de cozinha entregavam as bandejas prontas.

Assim que pegaram o alimento, seguiram até uma mesa, mais afastada, onde o pessoal não incomodava tanto. Comeram em silêncio, principalmente porque Kenneth analisava cada mesa com seu grupo.

Marsh o mirava atento, notando o quanto o loiro parecia muito concentrado em sua atividade de observar todos os detentos, algo que ele também fizera na primeira vez que entrou no presídio.

Após o término da refeição, todos seguiram para as celas outra vez e então houve a contagem, onde os carcereiros passavam em cada cela, com uma lista em mãos, conferindo os nomes para terem a certeza se todos os detentos estavam onde deveriam. McCormick já sabia o que era, mas Stanley lhe explicou mesmo assim, dizendo que aquilo era uma maneira de controlar os detentos e que poderia acontecer em qualquer horário do dia, sendo depois, ou não, das atividades que tinham ou até mesmo no meio da noite.

— Nós iremos para alguma atividade daqui há algumas horas e provavelmente haverá outra contagem quando voltarmos. — Completou.

O moreno também disse que Kenny podia escolher algumas atividades para fazer, que era muito importante para não se entediar, mas também para se sentir bem no local e mostrar que é um bom detento.

Os dois passaram o restante das horas discutindo sobre as atividades quando finalmente elas chegaram e o loiro decidiu ajudar Stan, que ficava na cozinha, junto a outros presos.

Eles não só limparam a louça e o cômodo como também ajudaram na preparação do almoço.

Por um momento, Kenny até tinha esquecido onde estava com o clima mais agradável que se instalou no ambiente. Além das conversas paralelas entre um detento e outro, comentando sobre alguma coisa banal, havia a música de fundo que o cozinheiro colocara no rádio, como uma animação para o cômodo, no entanto, o momento apenas não se tornava mais tranquilo pelo fato de haver quatro agentes penitenciários, espalhados em cada canto da cozinha, armados para qualquer gracinha dos detidos.

Eles não só estavam preparados para um ataque como também observavam cada movimento, de olho até mesmo se eles guardavam algum talher em seus bolsos para levarem para as celas.

O loiro mantinha meia atenção em sua atividade e também ao seu redor graças ao aviso de seu companheiro, que pediu que não baixasse a guarda.

Após terminarem, eles tiveram que passar por uma inspeção rápida antes de sair da cozinha, e então houve novamente a contagem. Pouco tempo depois veio a hora do almoço, onde todos seguiram até o refeitório outra vez, tendo um tempo maior para as refeições.

Eles finalmente estavam de volta à cela, satisfeitos com a comida particularmente ruim do presídio. Stan sentou em sua cadeira, com o corpo virado diretamente para Kenny, que sentara sobre a cama do moreno. Como sempre, não havia muito que fazer naquele momento até a hora que pudessem ir ao pátio ou para as outras atividades.

— Não achei que aqui a gente comia todas as refeições. — Comentou o loiro, lembrando de comentários na televisão sobre como nem sempre os presidiários comiam.

— Depende do lugar e também do comportamento. Se por acaso acontecer uma rebelião, os agentes nos castigam e comemos pouco e mal saímos daqui, ou nem mesmo saímos. — Encarou o menor. Ambos estavam sentados sobre o piso.

— Você tem muitas amizades aqui?

— Não, eu converso pouco com todos, mas às vezes, para não ser muito esquisitão, é bom fingir ser amigável. Não precisa ser de alguma gangue, mas pelo menos não agir como se fosse melhor que alguém aqui ou que você não quer ser se misturar. Isso pode pegar um pouco mal.

— Então estaremos agindo com um interesse por trás... Creio que você esteja sendo apenas “amigável” — fez sinal de aspas com os dedos — comigo apenas por interesse, não?

— Não posso negar isso, mas você não parece ser alguém ruim e, bem, se está aqui porque realmente foi acusado injustamente, então não deve ser como os outros.

Estranhamente Stan sentiu-se um pouco embaraçado ao dizer aquilo, ele nem mesmo havia pensado direito sobre o que falara, apenas sentia que Kenny era alguém comum, uma pessoa que fosse como ele, que pudesse ao menos agir normal por um momento.

— Você também não parece como os outros, apesar de ser acusado de assassinato. — Retrucou. — Mas mesmo assim parece ser um cara legal, apesar de ainda não confiar completamente em você.

Os dois se encaram por um momento e então sorriram, achando graça da situação.

McCormick sabia que não deveria dizer o que pensava naquele momento, mas não sentia que Stanley fosse fazer alguma coisa contra aquilo. Ele parecia muito sincero ao dizer que o achava diferente dos outros presidiários, por isso o moreno merecia ouvir a verdade.

— É melhor que não diga nada parecido para os outros por aí. — Avisou, se levantando da cama e indo até a área do banheiro. Desta vez Kenny não desviou o rosto, ficou apenas encarando a costas do maior, fazendo algum comentário sobre como era horrível não ter privacidade.

As horas passaram mais devagar após o almoço. Os dois apenas ficaram conversando sobre suas vidas — sem mencionar detalhes como haviam sido detidos —, com circunstâncias divertidas de suas vidas, os fazendo esquecer um pouco da situação em que estavam, pelo menos até o sinal soar outra vez, avisando sobre a hora do banho de sol.

No pátio, após passarem aglomerados e organizados pela porta, como um rebanho de ovelhas indo pastar pelos terrenos vastos das colinas, eles se sentaram em alguns dos bancos espalhados pelo local aberto, próximo a uma das enormes cercas de metal que os separavam aquela área do restante do prédio.

A dupla apenas olhava todos os detentos se “divertirem” no local, fazendo os exercícios em barras que também estavam dispostas pelo pátio congelado, alguns jogando basquete, sem se importar com toda a neve sobre o piso de concreto, e outros que se aglomeravam nos cantos para conversarem — e venderem drogas sorrateiramente entre si —.

Marsh explicava mais coisas sobre todos eles e a vida ali, apontando para as gangues que estavam divididas e o que sabia da ética de cada um, além dos nomes de alguns detentos mais perigosos que se deveria manter distância e também sobre o contrabando de drogas, que era a coisa mais comum que acontecia.

Claro, o loiro questionou sobre como era possível tudo aquilo entrar, já que os agentes penitenciários sempre faziam vista grossa onde quer que houvesse aglomerados de presidiários ou com as revistas nas celas.

Após voltarem para a cela, foi a hora do banho, onde eles se lavavam em grupos pequenos nos banheiros, com um tempo limitado para cada um. Fora a única coisa que Kenny não estranhara. Claro, os guardas ainda faziam seus postos, vigiando o local, mas pelo menos, juntos a outros detentos sem roupas, era o momento que ninguém ali podia esconder algo sobre os panos das vestimentas.

McCormick não sabia se era uma frase inventada em sua cabeça ou se de fato existia, mas os homens, para ele, sempre mostravam seu verdadeiro “eu interior” quando estavam sem roupas, exatamente como vieram ao mundo.

O loiro podia notar tatuagens, cicatrizes ou qualquer sinal no corpo que pudesse indicar sobre suas vidas. Nem sempre — ou quase nunca — ele acertava, porém, era interessante imaginar e questionar consigo mesmo como eles eram, além de, internamente, admirar os físicos bonitos.

Ele sabia que não devia pensar em algo desse tipo num lugar como aquele, mas sua mente era rápida e bagunçada demais, indo e vindo com todo tipo de pensamento, por isso não podia deixar de dizer que os caras eram atraentes.

Ao terminarem, todos seguiram para as celas novamente, onde esperariam a última refeição do dia, a janta, no qual receberiam em suas celas ao invés de seguirem para o refeitório. Os dois conversavam novamente, atividade que estavam repetindo bastante. Era a única coisa que tinham para fazer.

Não era ruim, pelo contrário, era a única maneira de se darem bem, de conhecerem um ao outro, mas também era uma forma para não ficarem malucos por estarem presos, horas e horas por dia em uma cela minúscula, fria e morta.

Quando a noite chegou, logo após a janta e a contagem, Marsh apagou a luz da cela e os dois se sentaram sobre o chão gelado do cômodo, encarando um ao outro no escuro, sendo iluminados apenas pela luz fraca que emergia da janela da porta de metal. Cochichavam por conta do horário e pelos “ouvidos” nas grossas paredes, trocando mais informações sobre suas vidas até finalmente a sono bater e a dupla dormir em suas respectivas camas.

Kenneth não achara tão ruim seu primeiro dia como pensou que seria, pelo menos não havia sido espancado ou estuprado como sempre via em relatos. Óbvio que ainda estava assustado por estar lá, mas ele tentava ser otimista o quanto podia, já que era a única coisa que podia sentir para não enlouquecer e adoecer tão cedo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!!! Sou eu de novo!!
> 
> Bem, como estou correndo com a postagem, já que decidi deixar pra postar os três no mesmo dia, então só vamos! E também porque não há o que comentar aqui hehehe.
> 
> Aliás, a playlist estará nas notas finais!
> 
> Enfim, vamos a leitura!!

A semana passou devagar desde a entrada de Kenny, e mesmo assim não se acostumara com o local e com os presos. Seu medo de ser atacado a qualquer momento ainda permanecia em si, estando sempre alerta para qualquer barulho que ouvia vindo de fora da cela, especialmente após presenciar uma briga violenta entre dois detentos de gangues diferentes no meio do refeitório.

Havia sangue derramado no chão do refeitório e dois homens com ferimentos medianos, causados por armas caseiras, fabricados em suas celas, — já que os talheres do refeitório eram de plásticos —, que eles esconderam em seus corpos apenas para aquele momento.

Entretanto, aquilo não ficou entre os dois presidiários, na verdade se estendeu e vários outros inimigos começavam a se socar no salão, o que causou uma enorme confusão.

Os agentes precisaram interferir e parar utilizando tudo que podiam, como gás de pimenta e reforço, surgiram guardas de todos os cantos tirando um presidiário de cima do outro, ordenando que se calassem e deitassem no chão com as mãos na cabeça enquanto os detentos trocavam xingamentos que se sobressaíam aos comandos dos carcereiros.

Kenneth se manteve quieto num canto, junto de Marsh, mas mesmo assim não evitaram serem vistos e quase serem atacados por um homem ensandecido que surgira com uma faca na mão. Por sorte, fora naquele exato momento que os carcereiros surgiram e apaziguaram as brigas com o gás.

O loiro quase se desesperou naquele momento.

Doera muito quando a fumaça atingiu seus olhos e entrou pelas narinas, queimando o que podia em seu interior, mas pelo menos ele se sentira aliviado por ter sido salvo, reparando que até mesmo Stan se acalmara, apesar das grises de tosse e olhos lacrimejados.

Todos os detentos foram castigados, pelo menos os responsáveis por começar a briga, enquanto os que preferiram não participar tiveram apenas que ficar sem o banho de sol por três dias e sem a janta.

Obviamente houvera reclamação por partes de muitos presidiários, mas pelo menos McCormick agradecia por ainda estar vivo e intacto.

Após esse dia, o loiro ficou ainda mais receoso com algumas aproximações dos outros homens, sem saber o que cada um faria, tanto que seus olhos estavam afiados a cada movimento. Stanley até mesmo lhe dera outra dica, que era mais algo que os agentes usavam:

— Nunca se aproxime demais ou deixe que cheguem tão perto.

Claro, era uma regra que se encaixava para algumas gangues tenebrosas, mas o menor usava para todos. Ele até mesmo chegara a reparar nos guardas que vigiavam o pátio e os corredores, em como eles nunca chegavam perto o bastante das portas, dos detentos, nem mesmo se encurralavam em cantos.

Assim como seu companheiro dissera, eles passavam horas presos nas celas, então, tudo o que faziam era observar, aderir técnicas e montar planos. Ele mesmo já notara certas falhas fatais dos carcereiros em que poderiam ser atacados repentinamente e serem mortos num instante, ou pelo menos serem feitos de refém e começar alguma rebelião.

No entanto, havia as atividades mais tranquilas que Kenny gostava de fazer, ainda mais se acompanhado de seu amigo — que passara a considerar assim —, como as atividades na cozinha, as aulas de artes, que ele era horrível, as consultas com o psicólogo, e o banho de sol, onde fazia exercícios com Marsh em alguma barra que estivesse sobrando ou até mesmo nos bancos, tudo longe dos outros detentos.

O loiro não esnobava nenhum dos outros caras, tanto que conversava com eles quando os encontrava em algum local, mas eram sempre palavras breves, coisa que Stan lhe ensinara, lembrando-se bem sobre como todos ali agiam por interesse e não amizade. Era algo que ele não gostava de fazer, agir falsamente com outras pessoas, só que ele não tinha escolha.

Pelo menos ele tinha uma pessoa que pudesse conversar de verdade, mesmo que fosse a pouco tempo de convivência.

E era também a única pessoa que lhe mantinha com a mente equilibrada no presídio.

A dupla fazia muitas coisas juntos, excetos às consultas no psicólogo — onde o médico lhe ouvia impassível, anotando discretamente — ou na sala de visitas com seu advogado, que parecia otimista com seu caso, no entanto, mesmo com toda essa proximidade que acabaram criando, havia algo que incomodava Kenneth.

Marsh ainda não falava nada do que fazia antes ou quando fora preso.

O novato chegara a contar com mais detalhes sobre a noite que fora detido, já não lhe causando tanta dor ao se lembrar, mas mesmo assim, o outro se mantinha quieto sobre si, o que levava McCormick a crer que havia coisas que Stanley não queria que ele soubesse.

Kenny não pressionava, mesmo com vontade, porém, isso o fazia oscilar diversas vezes entre confiar ou não no mais alto, pois tinha medo de estar sendo apenas usado para algo maior naquele local. Assim como os detentos eram peritos em esconder diversas coisas em suas celas ou corpos, eles também eram bons em disfarçar suas verdadeiras intenções.

Contudo, havia algo que ele não podia negar que estava acontecendo, mesmo querendo muito.

Por outro lado, Stanley também passava pela mesma situação.

A cada dia que seguia tudo parecia errado para ele, desejando intensamente que Kenny não tivesse aparecido.

Sua vida na prisão passou a ser agradável — se possível —, coisa que nem mesmo as regalias que ganhara proporcionavam com tanto sucesso.

Passara a acordar todos os dias e já trocar palavras com seu companheiro, contando coisas sobre a prisão ou momentos de suas vidas do lado de fora dos muros da prisão, momentos esses que mais pareciam sonhos de tão distantes. Mesmo que já tivessem conversado demais, ainda havia muito para se dizer, conhecer, descobrir um sobre o outro, tanto que Stan sentia que era mais íntimo de Kenneth do que qualquer outro amigo que já tivera.

Eles brincavam, riam, contavam piadas, segredavam planos para quando saíssem dali, até mesmo chegaram a planejar algo para fazerem juntos — como plantar as lavandas que Stan mais queria —, desenhavam, liam e trocavam sorrisos.

O moreno chegou a se pegar pensando em como o sorriso de Kenneth era lindo, além das sardas salpicadas no rosto que o tornava atraente e ao mesmo tempo mostrava uma doçura, apesar da personalidade brincalhona revelada com o tempo. Tudo sobre o loiro mostrava o quanto ele era uma pessoa boa, especialmente seus olhos cerúleos brilhantes que lembravam o céu em um dia de verão.

Límpido, calmante e caloroso.

Ele sabia que isso era apenas pelo fato de Kenny ser seu primeiro amigo verdadeiro naquela prisão. Mesmo com o pouquíssimo tempo em que estiveram juntos, era como se fossem anos e aquilo o confortava, pois não se sentia sozinho, abandonado e esquecido no mundo.

Kenneth era uma razão para Stan se manter feliz, e isso machucava o moreno, especialmente quando seu corpo reagia.

A cada sorriso luminoso dado por McCormick, a cada aproximação do menor, a cada vez que inalava o cheiro de jasmim que o outro exalava ao passar, ou quando o loiro se aproximava de seu rosto para lhe contar alguma coisa, seu corpo queimava, as mãos formigavam, seu estômago se afundava em um precipício profundo e o coração acelerava junto a sua respiração desordenada.

Marsh sentia vontade de chorar com tudo aquilo, de tão cômodos, comoventes, desconcertantes e simplesmente proibidos sentimentos e sensações passou a ter.

Ele não queria sentir nada, não podia, e tentava ao máximo ignorar. Por isso, nos dois últimos dias, se afastou. Conversava pouco, mentia que estava adoecido ou inventava desculpas, entretanto, era difícil.

Kenny estava sempre próximo, não só na cela apertada, mas ao seu lado, perguntando o que ele tinha, como se sentia, e tentando fazê-lo melhorar, sorrir.

E isso doía ainda mais.

O menor já estava sentado sobre o chão, encarando o teto também cinzento, completamente entediado e confuso com a súbita mudança de humor de Stanley, enquanto o moreno desenhava alguma coisa em sua folha branca.

Os guardas passavam de cela em cela, pedindo para apagarem a luz após a contagem dos detentos, então, assim que passaram pela cela 103, apenas esperaram a vistoria rápida dos agentes — que simplesmente não ligaram para os materiais de Marsh sobre a mesa — até saírem, Stan guardou seus materiais, apagando a luz e se dirigindo para a cama, deixando McCormick no escuro, parado no centro do cômodo.

Fazia dois dias que Marsh não conversava direito com ele, dias que pareceram mais de uma semana, deixando-o em um silêncio perturbador. Por diversos momentos, se perguntou se fizera algo errado para Stan, como uma piada ou brincadeira que o moreno não gostara — já que ele possuía essa habilidade de irritar os demais —, no entanto, nunca buscava respostas para suas dúvidas, não encontrava nada.

Por isso, quando no meio da noite ouvira fungadas vindas da cama debaixo, Kenny decidiu agir.

Ele se levantou de onde estava e pulou para o piso, seguindo diretamente para a cama do moreno, deitando ao seu lado, espremendo Stanley na parede. Não era a primeira vez que ambos ficavam juntos em uma cama, já que nos outros momentos deitavam juntos para cochichar enquanto se cobriam e se mantinham quentes debaixo das cobertas.

Marsh logo tentou sair de perto, assustado com a súbita presença do menor, mas o loiro fora mais rápido e o segurou no lugar, apertando firmemente seu pulso. Stan podia sentir a mão quente do outro passando todo o calor do corpo, de um ao outro.

Não queria que McCormick soubesse de seu estado, da sua tristeza, dos problemas que não se resumiam só aos seus sentimentos, mas também a sua vida fora das grades.

Seu período naquele lugar não duraria muito, e ele teria que voltar à normalidade de sua vida, deixando esse laço que criara. Mesmo que ele tivesse feito planos com Kenny, sobre se divertirem juntos fora dali, sabia que não daria certo.

Não tinha como.

Contudo, o que mais lhe machucava eram seus sentimentos.

— Cara, o que você tem? — Kenny perguntou assim que se ajeitou, com o rosto muito próximo de Marsh.

O cheiro de jasmim invadiu suas narinas como acontecera diversas ocasiões, mas desta vez tudo parecia mais intenso, mais difícil de suportar.

— Não é nada... — Tentou mentir, mas a respiração quente do outro aquecia seu rosto e ele sentia seu coração perder o ritmo.

— Você está chorando, não pode ser nada. — McCormick demonstrava preocupação em sua voz, que de perto, e aos sussurros, parecia ainda mais doce.

Stanley não tinha coragem de contar sobre suas visitas ao advogado, dizer ao amigo que seria solto em breve, não se atreveria a dizer que sairia em menos tempo do que imaginara.

Quando o novato perguntava como fora, o moreno apenas dizia que falavam sobre a sua liberdade, mas sem data prevista, como se ainda estivesse sendo difícil, porque sabia que assim que saísse, não o veria mais.

— Stan... — Seu corpo se arrepiou ao ouvir o nome e uma lágrima rolou em seu rosto assim que o pensamento de nunca mais vê-lo atingiu sua mente.

Como Kenny conseguia mexer tanto consigo? Como Stan podia _se perder tanto no jovem_? Ele nem mesmo sabia o que o loiro sentia, se o loiro estava perdido em seus sentimentos tanto quanto o moreno.

Mesmo que doesse, Stan torcia para ser negativo, desejava secretamente que fosse o único a passar por isso. Sua vida lá fora era um problema enorme, e somar mais um não mudaria em nada sua situação delicada que ele vivia, mas Kenny era alguém normal e não merecia uma vida dessas...

A vida que ele nunca tivera coragem de revelar para Kenny.

As lágrimas escorreram com mais vontade em seu rosto e McCormick reparou, mesmo no escuro da cela, o que apertou seu coração.

Stanley não era sorridente e alegre como ele, mas com o pouco tempo conseguira captar os momentos de felicidade que o outro tinha e era o suficiente para deixa-lo alegre, porque pelo menos o moreno estava feliz, calmo e acostumado com sua presença. No entanto, vendo-o chorar por algo que não fazia ideia do que era, o desesperava.

A vida na prisão já não era fácil se aguentar.

— Eu... — Começou o moreno — Eu vou ser solto em menos de uma semana... — Sua voz era baixa, triste, o que deixou o loiro confuso.

Todos ali queriam sair do presídio, serem livres novamente, poderem fazer tudo o que mais queriam, seja para melhor ou pior, mas Marsh parecia não concordar, e isso deixava Kenneth sem saber como reagir.

Estava feliz por Stan, porque ele, o moreno, poderia seguir com seus sonhos, com sua vida de antes, realizar seus planos para a vida toda que montara, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se triste porque isso significava que não o veria por algum tempo até ser liberto também, e com sorte isso não estava tão longe de acontecer.

— E por que você está triste? Cara, isso é maravilhoso! Pelo menos não vai precisar ficar por mais tempo aqui! — O aperto no punho de Stan se afrouxou, recebendo um carinho de leve com o polegar do loiro.

— Você não entende... — Começou, dando uma pausa longa, pensando se deveria mesmo falar tudo o que sentia ou mentir, como andava fazendo nos últimos dias.

Marsh já não aguentava mais mentir ou disfarçar os detalhes sobre sua vida, o que fazia ou como fora preso. Ele apenas queria ser transparente com alguém, tirar todo aquele peso em seu coração, além de dizer o que sentia.

Mas ali não era lugar nem hora para aquilo.

— Então me explique, me diga o que está acontecendo. — Kenny pediu, com a voz ainda mais baixa e o rosto um tanto mais próximo do de Stan.

— Eu... Eu não quero sair... — Seu timbre era um mero sussurro.

— Por que não? Você vai p-

— Eu não quero sair, não quero ficar longe daqui! — Stan quase gritara, com as lágrimas escorrendo facilmente em suas bochechas.

— O quê? Eu achava que você não gostava daqui, que aq-

— O problema é você! — Interrompeu, alterado, com o coração mais acelerado que o normal.

Kenny ficou surpreso com o que ouvira, sem saber como reagir naquele instante devido à súbita situação que se formou.

Por isso, aproveitando o silêncio do menor, Stan o puxou pela camisa, colando seus lábios nos dele, de modo brusco, como se fizesse Kenneth compreender o que dissera, se afastando logo em seguida.

O moreno tentou sair da cama, se afastar de McCormick mesmo sabendo que não teria como, que onde quer que fosse naquele espaço, logo seria alcançado, porém, o menor o segurou novamente pelos pulsos, o puxando para cima de si e então, soltou o braço do outro, levando a mão até o rosto molhado de Stan e levando seus lábios até os dele.

Desta vez Marsh não se afastou.

Um beijo lento se iniciou, muito calmo em comparação aos sentimentos e sensações tumultuosos que cada um cultivava.

Seus corpos respondiam ao ósculo, arrepiando cada pelo da pele, aquecendo todas as partes do corpo, até mesmo quando o beijo se intensificou, se tornando rápido e fazendo-os arfarem, mas sem desgrudar os lábios um do outro.

Naquele momento tudo desapareceu ao redor deles, até mesmo a situação em que estavam vivendo no momento era como um sonho distante.

Havia apenas eles naquele instante, especialmente quando os beijos foram descendo pela boca, passando pelo pescoço e pelo corpo um do outro, que naquele momento já estavam despidos, arrancando suspiros que eles não davam há tempos.

Não demorou muito para que ambos estivessem completamente nus sobre a cama apertada, sentindo o calor de seus corpos, que os aquecia naquela noite fria, se espalhando deles e tomando todo o espaço entre as paredes antes frias.

O local que tudo aquilo aconteceu não fora o que eles gostariam, muito menos Stan, mas a sensação da pele se esfregando uma contra outra, além dos cheiros típicos de cada um que impregnava o ambiente comprimido, tudo fazia com que esquecessem de tudo, da vida aqui dentro, do que os aguardara lá fora, de todos os problemas que tinham.

O mundo todo parecia apenas para eles naquele momento.

Não havia guardas, detentos, gangues.

Nada.

E foi assim, com essa sensação que ambos chegaram a seus ápices, se abraçando quando tudo terminara, adormecendo um nos braços do outro.

No entanto, no meio da noite, sentindo os braços quentes de Kenny o apertarem, Marsh mais uma vez chorou, pedindo incessantemente que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho bom e nada mais.

*********

No dia seguinte, nos primeiros momentos do dia, ambos se sentiram estranhos um com outro, e permaneceram calados boa parte da manhã. Marsh ficava em seus desenhos, enquanto Kenny lia algum livro da prateleira.

Stan não conseguia encarar o loiro, refletindo consigo mesmo que o que acontecera na noite passada fora estúpido e que não deveria se repetir. Ele havia gostado, até demais, sentindo-se ainda melhor e mais feliz, mas sempre os alarmes e a presença dos outros detentos, faziam-no voltar a sua realidade, que aquilo não passava de uma besteira e o que fizeram era apenas algo momentâneo.

Porém, ainda assim, seus pensamentos lhe traíam diversas vezes e sua mente viajava em direção a Kenny outra vez, arriscando olhares discretos para o menor, que sempre lhe encarava de volta, com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso suave.

Seu coração reagia com mais intensidade e isso lhe dava ainda mais medo de continuar.

McCormick não gostava do silêncio de Stanley, nem da maneira como ele agira desde cedo, porém, ficava quieto, apenas o observando de “longe”. O loiro ainda podia sentir o calor do corpo de Stan no seu e lembrava-se bem das coisas que ele dissera junto aos grunhidos.

Seria uma completa mentira dizer que o que ocorrera não o deixou ainda mais mexido, lhe fazendo esquecer que duvidara do moreno no começo, ignorar os problemas que enfrentavam no local, problema esses que não se resumiam apenas em estarem desconfiados dos outros detentos, mas também da maneira que eram tratados por alguns agentes, onde pareciam mais lixos ou até algo inferior.

A demonstração de poder dos carcereiros só fazia com que os detentos tivessem uma autoestima ainda mais baixa do que era possível, e Stanley foi um alento a este tipo de situação, como um bálsamo em sua ferida aberta.

Na verdade, Marsh sempre mexia com ele, coisa que Kenny fora reparar apenas depois, quando a aproximação passou a ser incômoda demais e agora, após o que tinham feito, aquilo apenas crescia e ele se via mais envolvido em seus sentimentos.

À tarde, após o almoço e a atividade que tinham para fazer, eles voltaram a conversar, sendo Stan a tomar a atitude, entretanto, com sorrisos e olhares mais profundos, mexendo com todo o corpo de ambos, enquanto as palavras ainda saíam tímidas, sem saber se deveriam ou não comentar sobre a noite passada.

Horas depois, quando o anoitecer surgiu, fora a mesma coisa, mas desta vez as palavras foram diminuindo e o nervosismo foi crescente dentro do corpo de Marsh, parecia pressentir que algo estava por vir ou que ele mesmo ansiava por alguma coisa, e sem querer pensar abertamente, já sabia o que era. Isso durou por mais alguns minutos.

Quando as luzes foram apagadas, eles se viram se aproximar um do outro, devagar, enquanto tentavam conversar normalmente, mas estavam tão perto, sentindo o calor que emanava um do outro, junto aos seus cheiros, e quando se deram conta, já estavam trocando beijos impacientes.

O dia fora longo demais para eles, a distância doeu e precisava ser reparada.

Mais uma semana se seguiu e ambos se envolviam cada vez mais em torno um do outro, no entanto, havia uma certa resistência por parte de Stan em vários momentos, o que causara discordância entre os dois diversas vezes.

McCormick não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com o moreno, pois como ele sabia, e sentia, Stanley correspondia seus sentimentos, porém, ele negava, o afastava e dizia o quanto aquilo era errado, que o local não era o ideal, que o momento não era certo e os sentimentos não eram verdadeiros.

Diversas vezes o moreno tentou afastar Kenny, falando coisas que o magoavam lá no fundo, mas que ele custava a acreditar, já que os olhos de Marsh lhe diziam o contrário.

Ele não era como Stan, que parava para tentar decifrar a linguagem do corpo conforme lera num livro, o seu instinto era natural e devido a sua essência tão observadora, podia notar as mínimas coisas em poucos segundos, como se pudesse ler as mentes das pessoas, apenas analisando gestos, olhares, sorrisos ou o que quer que fosse.

Stanley poderia dizer o que quisesse, mas seu corpo sempre falaria a verdade, por isso, Kenneth não entendia aquela negação toda por parte do moreno.

Ele reconhecia que o local não era ideal, pois as histórias que ouvira de outros detentos em uma roda de conversa — no pátio — sobre odiar os casais gays na prisão ou o que faziam com os homossexuais era de assustar qualquer um, e ser descoberto por algum deles estava fora de cogitação.

Talvez o momento não fosse dos melhores, mas envolvia a mesma questão que o local, eles não podiam ser normais de verdade. Apenas os sentimentos, a amizade e o tempo que tinham juntos era o que trazia o conforto na vida que levavam naquele lugar.

Sim, mesmo sendo pouquíssimo tempo que eles estavam ali, parecia uma vida, pois não só o tempo era devagar, como tudo aquilo que conviviam seria levado para a vida fora das grades, perpetuando em todos os momentos de sua existência no mundo.

Por isso, os momentos que passava com Stanley era o que mais queria aproveitar, queria sempre lembrar, já que ele não tinha certeza se daria certo assim que saíssem do local.

Kenny ainda dava risada sozinho quando se lembrava da vez em que chegou, completamente desconfiado do jovem, mas que com o pouco tempo de convivência, já mudara de opinião. Claro, era inevitável que não desconfiasse dos outros, pois assim como na escola ensinam que os alunos devem respeitar os colegas, ali ensinavam a duvidar, e era algo que se aprendia facilmente. Por isso, por mais que todos fossem legais, deveria tomar cuidado e as palavras duras de Stanley, sobre não sentir nada por ele, não o ajudava em nada a se sentir melhor.

Era uma briga interna que nem mesmo o loiro entedia o que acontecia.

Já Stanley não sabia o que fazer ou dizer para amenizar o que se passava consigo, muito menos se afastar de Kenny, que parecia ainda mais presente ao seu lado do que antes.

Eles diversas trocavam olhares intensos durante o dia, com sorrisos que agora já tinham outro significado e sentimento, as vezes com singelos toques de mão quando se sentavam no banco no pátio, mas que logo se afastavam. Quer dizer, _Marsh_ se afastava ao se lembrar de onde estavam e também quando se lembrava que estava próximo de sair.

Stan começou a dizer coisas que não queria, a se afastar como podia e negar a aproximação do outro. Doía nele mesmo tudo o que fazia, mas sabia que seria melhor assim.

Nunca se vira tão interessado em alguém como estava agora, ele nunca ficara tão envolvido, com uma vontade imensa de abraçar, tocar, beijar uma pessoa como sentia com Kenny. Ambos faziam tudo aquilo na calada da noite, mas era silencioso, secreto, insuficiente. Mesmo que o mundo apenas parecesse ser deles, ainda havia os resquícios de lucidez que lhe lembravam que não estavam em qualquer lugar, que não podiam se entregar um ao outro, com vozes do corpo e do coração.

Não podiam extravasar, apenas calar, omitir, ocultar.

Às vezes os beijos, ou apenas as carícias eram interrompidas quando ouviam os passos dos guardas passando pelo corredor, quando perambulavam ou paravam sobre as janelas das portas e ligavam suas lanternas para olhar lá dentro e ter a certeza que estavam todos dormindo.

E se não bastasse, havia as contagens que podia acontecer a qualquer momento.

Nem mesmo na cela havia sossego, afinal, eles não estavam lá para relaxarem.

Então, conforme o dia de sua liberdade se aproximava, Stan reprimiu tudo o que havia dentro dele e se afastou. Podia notar que McCormick não gostava daquilo, mas mesmo assim o loiro tentava se aproximar, conversar, saber o que estava acontecendo.

Kenneth sabia que Marsh iria embora, mas diferente do moreno, ele parecia otimista em relação ao que o futuro guardava, ele mal sabia que a vida de Stan era uma bagunça longe das grades, uma confusão que não queria que Kenny se envolvesse.

E a melhor opção era se distanciar.

Quando o dia chegou, o moreno fez todo o esforço possível para não olhar para trás e chorar. Na noite anterior, Kenneth o abraçara forte, afagando seu cabelo repentinamente, o que deixou Marsh sem reação. Ele simplesmente tentou reunir forças para empurrá-lo para longe, mas o que pôde fazer foi se entregar ao calor do menor e aproveitar o último abraço trocado

Logo de manhã, eles tiveram tempo apenas de conversar um pouco quando o agente surgiu e pediu que ele saísse.

A última coisa que ele vira, antes da porta metálica da cela se fechar, foi o olhar brilhante de McCormick, que ao mesmo tempo mostrava felicidade pelo que estava acontecendo e a tristeza por se afastarem tão rapidamente.

Seu coração se apertou ainda mais, mas ele se segurou, pelo menos até entrar no ônibus, que o levaria para a cidade, onde pôde chorar tudo o que aguentara, se destruindo ainda mais.

Finalmente, após tanto tempo, sua liberdade havia chegado, como merecido desde o começo, entretanto, não conseguia sentir-se completamente feliz. Ele sabia que teria que enfrentar seus problemas a partir do momento que descesse do ônibus, porque _eles_ já tinham o conhecimento de que fora solto e que estava a caminho.

Marsh queria apenas viver tranquilamente, sozinho em sua casa até o outro ser solto e poderem, quem sabe, começar uma vida juntos. Chegara ao ponto de planejar alguma coisa ousada em sua cabeça, como uma fuga para longe dali e apenas avisar Kenny onde estaria. Stan compraria uma casa com o dinheiro reserva que tinha ou viveria no rancho de seu pai por um tempo, onde poderia até mesmo construir uma casa e seguir com sonho.

Mas quem estava enganando?

Sabia muito bem que não era assim que as coisas funcionavam e que não seria fácil abandonar o que tinha, especialmente porque estava sempre sendo assistido de longe e claro, ele tomava muito cuidado com o que fazia ou dizia, mas o temor passava a invadi-lo aos poucos, com medo de se entregar e estragar tudo.

Por isso, mesmo que doesse demais dizer, ele ainda teimava que era melhor nunca ter se envolvido com McCormick, caso ele soubesse onde isso levaria.

_Mas eu não sorriria de novo_ , era o que o outro lado de sua mente lhe dizia.

Desde que o moreno percebeu estar envolvido com algo que não tinha volta, percebera que nunca mais sorrira de verdade, que não fora realmente feliz. Das vezes que mostrara os dentes “alegremente” em uma conversa com os outros, ele não estava sendo verdadeiro.

Stanley nunca pôde ser ele mesmo com todos _eles_ , apenas com Kenny, que, em tão pouco tempo, conseguiu o fazer se sentir bem de novo, ser quem verdadeiramente era, alguém que estava escondido em seu interior há anos.

Seu coração se apertou quando a lembrança do sorriso do homem surgiu em sua mente, com aqueles olhos cor do céu em um dia quente lhe aquecendo. Ele podia até mesmo sentir os toques em sua pele e os lábios do outro nos seus, o que piorava ainda mais seu choro no ônibus.

Já não se importava se estava sendo visto pelos outros ali, nem mesmo reparava se havia mais algum ex-detento no veículo, Stan apenas deixava as lágrimas rolarem e o soluço sair, junto a toda a sua tristeza de uma vida que nunca poderia ter.

Sua vida seria melhor sim, diferente, caso não conhecesse Kenny, mas não teria encontrado alguém tão especial naquele local, que era um inferno, e nem mesmo teria provado a felicidade, mesmo que proibida, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Caminhou até descer do ônibus, assim que o veículo parou, já mais calmo devido a viagem um tanto demorada. Seus olhos ainda estavam inchados, mas pelo menos ele não chorava mais, deixando toda a sua tristeza perdida pela estrada, que fizera até a cidade, junto a toda a sua felicidade.

Ao pôr os pés para fora, Stan sentiu o vento bater em seu rosto, congelando-o devido ao frio do subúrbio, que de alguma forma, parecia mais frio do que ao norte, o que talvez fosse resultado de seu corpo, que já não conseguia mais ficar aquecido. Seu cabelo esvoaçou pelo ar, trazendo o típico cheiro de asfalto, comida, poluição e qualquer outra coisa que vinha das cidades.

Marsh sentia-se completamente estranho, pois o que deveria ser um sonho para ele, de finalmente estar livre, parecia agora um pesadelo. Era tudo muito cinzento e desanimado, como as paredes gélidas da cela, completamente diferente do que imaginara que sentiria ao sair.

Os olhos percorreram por toda a paisagem há muito não vista. Uma estrada com carros, pessoas passeando de um lado para o outro, exatamente como ele queria.

Sentir-se livre para caminhar pela cidade, mesmo que sem rumo, apenas para aproveitar a sua a liberdade e lembrar que não deveria mais fazer coisas que se arrependeria futuramente, no entanto, agora, diante ao seu sonho, percebia que aquilo não lhe trazia nenhuma felicidade.

Stan parecia não pertencer mais àquele mundo.

E esse vazio não se dava apenas por causa de Kenny, mas principalmente ao avistar, do outro lado da rua, próximo de uma loja, um grupo de pessoas já conhecidas, que deveriam ser seus amigos e futuramente uma família. Sabia que deveria ir até eles e conversar, contar tudo o que tinha acontecido e vivido na prisão, além do seu contato com alguns detentos, assim como também se mostrar contente ao finalmente ser solto, como haviam prometido.

Contudo, o que ele podia sentir era apenas um vazio enorme no coração, um descontentamento de sua própria vida e de suas decisões idiotas que tomara sem pensar. Bem, graças a isso conhecera Kenny, no entanto, era doloroso demais ter de sacrificar sua felicidade naquele momento.

Stanley simplesmente respirou fundo e caminhou até eles, segurando a vontade de chorar enquanto cerrava os punhos, sorrindo disfarçadamente.

E fora assim que passara os dois dias em sua liberdade. Disfarçando, fingindo estar tudo certo, se relacionando com aquele grupo que nunca deveria ter pertencido, enquanto de noite, as lágrimas o confortavam em seu quarto.

Ele sentia falta de tudo, da comida ruim, do frio, das checagens e atividades que fazia em horários controlados e sob muito rigor, entretanto, nada disso superava a saudade que tinha de Kenneth.

Eram apenas dois dias, que passaram de forma lenta e torturante, consumido pela culpa de seus atos e pelo medo de se abrir para o loiro. Stanley mal comia, se alimentando até mesmo pior que antes, não dormia tão bem e só saía de casa porque era obrigado a ir ao encontro com _eles_ , pois sua vontade era ficar em casa, chorando e desenhando coisas que McCormick gostava, apenas como uma maneira de sentir ainda mais próximo do loiro.

Então foi no quarto dia que ele decidira tomar uma decisão, coisa que achara completamente audacioso para ele mesmo.

Não se importava com as consequências naquele momento, queria fazê-lo e por isso pegou sua bolsa e correu o quanto podia, sentindo todo aquele ar congelar seus pulmões enquanto o coração disparava em seu peito, por aquilo que ele temia que viria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLaqiaYGYpeRwsbopZl7JrYfJCmDanM4Sk)  
> *******************************************
> 
> Agradeço demais a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) pela betagem!! ❤❤
> 
> Enfim, o que acharam??
> 
> Eu simplesmente amei todo esse capítulo, pois é sentimental demais, muito lindo e mesmo que esteja muito corrido, ainda é maravilhoso que tenha todos os sentimentos deles. Pois como eu disse e o texto mostrou, a vida lá é muito difícil, então eu acho muito lindo como eles conseguem passar por aquilo apenas porque estão juntos...  
> Claro, há o drama todo, mas tudo bem heheh.
> 
> Bom, é isso! deixem seus comentários, caso tenham gostado ou não!
> 
> Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!!
> 
> Beijos =3  
> Até!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiiiii!! Então, cá estou com o último capítulo!!!
> 
> Nossa, estou mega acabado e essa correria pra postar tudo ainda hoje me deixou exausto... Mas é último capítulo e também o mais bonito, porque aqui que vemos toda a parte triste do filme acontecer...
> 
> Bem, não irei ficar muito aqui agora, porque eu nem comi direito hoje, tudo pra terminar as coisas a tempo heheh.
> 
> Aliás, a playlist estará nas notas de novo!
> 
> Enfim, vamos a leitura!!

Algumas semanas se passaram desde a saída de Marsh e finalmente Kenny estava livre, pronto para seguir — ou tentar — com a vida.

O julgamento fora difícil, pois mesmo que as provas dissessem que ele era inocente, ainda havia dúvida em todo o caso, principalmente porque seus “amigos” mentiam sobre sua participação no crime, afirmando detalhes muitos específicos sobre o banco e seu funcionamento, coisa que o loiro sabia bem.

Algumas vezes, Kenneth comentara sobre o local, mas eram detalhes inocentes, pois sempre fora comum das pessoas contar seu dia de trabalho àqueles que mais confiavam. Claro, os detalhes eram coisas mínimas, muito diferentes e menos específicos que seus colegas afirmavam saber, no entanto era suficiente para causar dúvida no caso.

E naquele momento, pela primeira vez na vida, ele entendera o significado da frase “os assuntos da empresa permanecem apenas na empresa”, nunca imaginaria que certos detalhes seriam usados para um crime, e pior, que ele fora indiciado como cúmplice.

Mas, quando a sentença oficial finalmente veio, o loiro apenas sentiu alívio e muita satisfação ao ver as expressões decepcionadas e odiosas dos rapazes ao ser declarado inocente. Melhor ainda foi saber que ainda receberia uma boa indenização pelo tempo que ficara preso — que fora demais —, enquanto o resto pegava sentenças de grandes períodos, ficando anos no local.

O loiro apenas desejava boa sorte, porque com certeza eles poderiam não estar tendo a mesma felicidade que ele.

Em nenhum momento Kenny fora atacado, e após a saída de Marsh, Kenny usou o que aprendera, e agiu com interesse com todos, apenas para não sofrer qualquer tipo de agressão. Ficara com medo no começo, mas os detentos foram mais tranquilos com ele, visto que Kenny nunca causara nenhum problema para ninguém, nem mesmo para os agentes que de vez em quando, mantinham uma conversa com ele.

Nunca fora espancado, abusado nem qualquer infortúnio, exceto por alguns agentes do turno da manhã que, Kenny odiava, e eles adoravam zombar e provocar os presidiários. Mas de resto, tivera muita sorte, porque existia alguém que lhe ajudou a entender as coisas e ainda a superar qualquer sentimento ruim ali dentro.

Kenneth poderia até dizer que tudo isso fora uma regalia dentro do presídio.

Haviam diversos outros detalhes sobre o julgamento, as sentenças e outras coisas que aconteceram no tribunal, como as ameaças que recebera dos rapazes — no qual ele se perguntava como nunca os encontrou no pátio alguma vez —, ele sequer se importou, pois sua mente apenas focava em uma coisa, um objetivo a cumprir, no qual estava muito ansioso para executar.

No primeiro dia em liberdade, Kenny conseguiu reprimir a sua louca vontade de sair correndo para o local que provavelmente Marsh estaria o esperando, ele ficou com sua família ao invés, aproveitando cada segundo com eles. Abraçou seus pais, então seus irmãos, contando coisas que passara na prisão, e sobre Stan, que fora um cara muito legal e que o ajudara a viver no local.

No segundo dia, ainda completamente extasiado com a felicidade de reencontrá-los novamente, correu pelas ruas soterradas de neve a procura de um táxi, enquanto a chuva congelada caía do o céu cinza-azulado.

Nunca que sentira tanta falta da neve tocando seu rosto outra vez.

Kenny tinha um sorriso no rosto, porque, para ele, era a melhor coisa estar livre novamente, finalmente podendo aproveitar a sua vida outra vez, levando uma grande lição em sua vida.

Além de uma experiência completamente diferente que vivera.

Claro, ele sabia bem das dificuldades que enfrentaria após aquilo, afinal, quem contrataria para um emprego uma pessoa que fora suspeita de roubo, mesmo que inocente? As pessoas sempre duvidariam dele ao olhar sua ficha, mas Kenny simplesmente não se importava, pelo menos não nesse momento, porque ele apenas queria ver Stan e abraçá-lo muito forte, para nunca mais o soltar.

Os dias que se passaram após a liberdade de Marsh foram angustiantes para ambos e mesmo que Stanley se calasse sobre isso, sabia o que sentia, porque seu olhar sempre transparecia tudo.

No meio da semana em que Stan se fora, bem no meio da tarde, enquanto Kenneth olhava o teto de sua cela, um agente aparecera e dissera que havia uma visita. Ele já esperava ser seu advogado, que andava aparecendo demais nos últimos dias, lhe informando sobre o andamento de seu processo, mas ao chegar, ele simplesmente se surpreendeu quando viu Marsh sentado do outro lado da mesa.

Fora a visão mais linda que tivera no momento, pois o moreno parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente do que estava acostumado. Ele tinha uma aparência muito bem cuidada, as roupas lhe deixavam ainda mais bonito e ele simplesmente parecia muito mais brilhantes e atraente que antes. Especialmente seus olhos que revelavam ansiedade com aquele encontro.

Por um momento, assim que o guarda os deixaram a “sós” — não tanto, pois um agente ainda ficava na sala —, McCormick quase correu até ele, louco para abraçá-lo, tocá-lo, sentir o calor e o cheiro do moreno que já estava acostumado demais, porém, Kenny apenas reprimiu tudo aquilo quando se lembrou da presença do carcereiro, que os observava com os olhos duros e atentos.

Ambos permaneceram um tanto calados, no começo, pois mesmo que Kenny enchesse Marsh de perguntas, este não respondia como devia, sendo um tanto evasivo nos assuntos e mudando o rumo da conversa, perguntando coisas sobre o loiro e o que ele faria assim que saísse dali.

Como já desconfiava, McCormick pôde perceber que o outro estava escondendo algo, mas que mesmo assim, não lhe forçara a dizer o que estava acontecendo, ele apenas fingia não notar e continuar a conversa, que durou muito pouco comparado ao tempo que permaneceram juntos na cela.

Fora uma tortura se despedir depois, percebendo que até mesmo Stan sentia isso. Seu coração pareceu se despedaçar por completo ao ver o moreno sorrir tristemente, assim que virou pela última vez, antes de se perder na saída da sala.

Após a visita repentina, sem previsão para retorno, Kenneth se vira ainda mais ansioso com o dia que fosse solto ou simplesmente para o dia seguinte, imaginando se o moreno estaria lá de novo para vê-lo.

O que não aconteceu, no entanto, Stan mandou uma carta, que fora entregue por um carcereiro mais amigável, uma pessoa que fora muito legal com Stan quando ele estava por lá, que simplesmente revistara a cela e deixara o bilhete para ele.

No papel apenas dizia que não poderia estar sempre ali, mas que poderiam manter contato por bilhetes.

Então, os dias foram alternados entre bilhetes, que entravam escondidos, e as visitas, onde se tornaram um pouco mais complicadas de suportar conforme o tempo passou.

Os sorrisos tornaram-se frequentes, ocorrendo desde o momento que se viam após Kenny entrar na sala de visita, até o momento de se despedirem, apesar da tristeza nos olhos dos dois. Às vezes, simplesmente seguravam as mãos, acariciando lentamente a pele um do outro, infelizmente eram momentos breves, que duravam apenas poucos segundos quando novamente se davam conta do local que estavam.

Obviamente não era o suficiente para nenhum deles e sabiam como aquilo os afetava, pois os olhares diziam tudo o que precisavam, mostrando a saudade que sentiam de estarem juntos novamente.

Nada daquilo fora o suficiente para fazer Marsh se abrir verdadeiramente, coisa que Kenny percebera conforme passava as horas pensando em sua cela. Stan nunca lhe dissera o que sentia verdadeiramente, nunca lhe dissera que estava apaixonado ou que era apenas questão de momento, uma vez que ambos estavam vulneráveis devido à solidão do local.

Nem todas as pessoas precisavam dizer em palavras seus sentimentos, pois cada ato demonstraria a verdade, e Kenny sabia bem disso, contudo, McCormick não podia negar que adoraria ouvir em palavras tudo que o moreno sentia por ele.

Bem, nem mesmo o próprio Kenneth dissera algo, pois achava que simplesmente não precisava dizer, já que ele demonstrara demais fosse com carinhos, sorrisos, a sua maneira de falar — que se tornara mais doce — e outras coisas bobas como olhares intensos ou sempre rir ou sorrir quando o outro falava. Eram detalhes pequenos que ele achava serem o suficiente.

Entretanto, ele sentia que ainda havia um pouco de medo dentro de si, lá no fundo de sua mente, que o impedia de simplesmente dizer o que queria. Não sabia dizer se era devido os segredos que Stan mantinha para si ou porque era algo mais complexo que não conseguia explicar.

E talvez fosse por isso que se sentiu completamente arrependido quando finalmente chegou ao local indicado, na carta, por Marsh.

Em uma última carta, a que recebera uns dias antes de sua saída, Stanley dera a ele um endereço e pedia que Kenneth fosse até lá quando estivesse livre, mas que enquanto esse dia não chegava, ele o visitaria para falar algumas coisas importantes, que diria tudo o que queria contar há algum tempo, e que lá era o local mais indicado, mais tranquilo.

Stan não lhe dera nenhuma pista ou prévia do que poderia ser, e Kenny se sentiu curioso e ao mesmo tempo nervoso, porque poderia se tratar de algo ruim. Por isso, guardou bem o bilhete com o endereço e no dia seguinte esperou pela visita do outro.

Entretanto, Stan não aparecera, muito menos dera um aviso e isso se seguiu até o loiro ser solto, estando sozinho e preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido.

A viagem havia sido um tanto longa, porque não imaginava que o endereço lhe levaria até uma fazendo um tanto vasta, cheia de plantações que o rapaz não saberia dizer do que era. O loiro estranhou, afinal, nunca ouvira falar sobre aquele lugar antes, mais uma vez ele percebera que ainda não sabia nada sobre Marsh.

No entanto, conforme admirava com mais atenção, notara que já havia visto o local em um dos desenhos de Stan, mesmo que ele nunca falara sobre ele.

Uma casa vermelha estava ao longe da estrada de terra, próxima a um celeiro da mesma cor enquanto alguns animais pastavam para lá das plantações, no alto da pequena colina.

O motorista do táxi arrancou o carro, após cobrar caro a corrida do loiro, deixando Kenny sozinho, imediatamente simplesmente seguiu até a porteira e a abriu, fechando-a logo em seguida e caminhando até a moradia.

Kenny não sabia o que sentir durante todo o caminho que trilhou até a casa, pois sua mente se perdia na paisagem do local, que apesar do frio, parecia ser muito calorosa, além de muito bonita. Se perguntara diversas vezes porque Marsh nunca falara daquele lugar para ele, que parecia ser muito gostoso de se viver, longe da cidade, de poluição, problemas e perigos.

Ainda mais que era ali que provavelmente ele gostaria de plantar as flores que tanto amava.

Era um lugar perfeito para se morar e Kenny pôde até mesmo se imaginar caminhando pelos campos, colhendo as lavandas, banhando-se com o perfume que elas exalavam, com as próprias mãos sob o sol do verão, ou simplesmente ordenhando as vacas, tirando leite fresquinho para estocar em sua geladeira ou vender para algum mercadinho ou quitanda na cidade.

E claro, se via perfeitamente estando com Stan ao seu lado, lhe explicando como deveria cortar lenhas, plantar, dar comida ao gado ou qualquer outra coisa.

Ambos sorrindo um para o outro, se ajudando e se tornando mais próximos, mais companheiros um do outro.

A cadeia poderia ser um local um tanto obscuro, terrível e cruel para muitos, ou todos que ficavam por lá, mas muitas das vezes sempre ensinava algum tipo de lição ou várias delas. Kenneth aprendera demais no local, que para sua sorte não saíra tão traumatizado como achou, e uma das coisas que aprendera fora sobre o companheirismo que criara por lá.

Bem, isso não era algo que se trabalhava por lá, uma vez que o objetivo era punir os delinquentes, imorais e aqueles que não mereciam viver em sociedade, mas como Kenny tivera muita sorte, ele aprendera a se tornar mais próximo de alguém, a se ajudarem e trabalharem juntos, para que ambos não sucumbissem à solidão, o que poderia levá-los a alguma depressão com o pouco tempo, especialmente porque ambos eram inocentes.

Talvez, após um tempo, Kenny viesse a sentir todos os efeitos de se ter passado esse pequeno período por lá, mas, por enquanto apenas queria ver o rapaz e se esquecer do mundo.

Por isso, quando chegou à porta, respirou fundo completamente nervoso, com as mãos tremendo e suando, enquanto o coração batia rapidamente em seu peito, tão forte e impaciente pela vontade de ver Marsh.

Ele limpou as mãos nas calças e bateu firmemente na porta.

Demorou algum tempo até alguém surgir, um homem curvado, com cabelos e barba quase inteiro brancos, que lhe lembrara muito Stanley devido as feições no rosto, exceto por seus olhos negros, o que o fez pensar que aquele deveria ser seu pai, alguém que Marsh falara algumas vezes, quando contara de suas histórias na infância.

— No que posso ajudar? — Disse o senhor com a expressão cansada no rosto.

— Estou procurando Stan Marsh, sou um amigo dele. — Falou, notando como o rosto do homem mudara completamente.

— Não conheço ninguém com esse nome. — Fora direto, com a voz dura igual a expressão que tinha no momento. Seus olhos afiados emitiam um brilho um tanto estranho e McCormick poderia classificá-lo como sendo perigoso demais.

O homem já começara a fechar a porta quando o loiro o interrompeu, irritando o senhor.

— Desculpe, senhor, mas Stan me deu esse endereço. — Retirou a o bilhete em seu bolso, que guardara com todo cuidado e carregava para todos os cantos para que não corresse o risco de perder. Ele mostrou para o homem que ainda mantinha a feição desconfiada. — Me chamo Kenneth McCormick e o Stan me mandou esse bilhete com o endereço. Como ele sumiu, eu não sabia do q-

— Então você é o famoso Kenneth? — Interrompeu, fazendo Kenny franzir as sobrancelhas.

_Famoso? Ele falou de mim?_

Pensara, enquanto seu coração acelerava novamente.

— Sim, sou eu. — Respondeu, reparando em como o senhor deixava sua face desconfiada se tornar entristecida, deixando o loiro ainda confuso. — Eu saí ontem da... de lá e como não fiquei sabendo de mais nada dele, decidi vir até aqui, como ele pediu. — McCormick sentiu um nervosismo lhe atingir, além da vergonha por quase pronunciar o local onde estava.

O homem se remexeu na porta, encarando-o com os olhos tristes e ainda mais cansados, deixando Kenny sem saber o que pensar sobre aquilo, principalmente pelo silêncio que se formou por alguns instantes até finalmente o senhor responder.

E teria sido melhor ele nunca ter falado.

— Prazer, Kenneth. Sou o pai de Stan, Randy Marsh... — Deu uma pequena pausa, antes de continuar — Olha, Kenneth, Stan não mora mais aqui, não mora com mais ninguém. — Sua voz, apesar dos olhos já se enchendo de lágrimas, era dura, como se ele estivesse usando aquele tom para si mesmo.

Kenny ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que seu coração agora batia fortemente, e desta vez tomado pelo medo e incerteza do que estava por vir. Mas mesmo assim ele se arriscou.

— Como assim? — Seus instintos lhe alertavam para não prosseguir a conversa, sabendo que aquilo não significava boa coisa, mesmo que sua mente teimava em pensar que o moreno havia se mudado para longe e que estava tudo bem.

— Entre, farei uma xícara de chá. — Deu espaço para o outro entrar, que fizera com relutância.

Foram alguns minutos de silêncio, enquanto o senhor preparava a bebida quente. O loiro apenas permaneceu olhando ao redor, notando a casa típica de interior, sem se perder demais nos detalhes, nos enfeites que compunham o cômodo.

Assim que o homem terminou o chá, ele despejou o líquido na xícara e então ofereceu ao jovem, que aceitou de bom grado, sentindo o cheiro das ervas verdes calmantes. Assim que o homem se sentou a sua frente, o loiro simplesmente começou a perguntar o que havia acontecido.

O senhor apenas permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo, como se estivesse achando alguma maneira de falar, encarando o jovem com um olhar intenso e cheio de dor. O coração de Kenny se apertou ainda mais.

— Não sei como te dizer isso, mas o Stan... — Deu uma pausa grande — Ele não está mais em lugar nenhum nesse mundo. — Começou, com a voz penosa. —Faleceu há alguns dias... Exatamente no dia em que estava indo te visitar.

Kenny ficou sem reação no primeiro momento, com seus olhos arregalados e o coração pesado, apertado, por isso, senhor Marsh apenas continuou a falar, com a mesma dor que sentira há dias após a partida de seu filho.

— Ele estava feliz que naquele dia, pois finalmente se sentia livre e estava prestes a sair daquela vida que levava, pronto para viver aqui e disse que chamaria você para morar com ele, porque foi a primeira vez que ele sorriu após anos. Desde que meu filho entrou naquela gangue, ele nunca mais foi o mesmo e você foi o único que pôde fazer ele feliz novamente...

Naquele momento, senhor Marsh já tinha as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, enquanto Kenny ainda custava a acreditar no que ouvia, torcendo que aquilo fosse apenas uma mentira, um engano ou simplesmente uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

No entanto, ao ver o homem a sua frente, com os olhos vermelhos, cheios de lágrimas, entendeu que não era mentira.

Seus olhos também começaram a marejar, enquanto o nó na garganta já começava a surgir, cada vez mais forte.

E então um barulho fora ouvido da porta da entrada da casa e instintivamente Kenny correu até ela, já com a água escorrendo por suas bochechas, torcendo para ser apenas uma péssima brincadeira, que Stan estivesse lhe enganando para o surpreender depois, no entanto, ao chegar no cômodo, ele avistou apenas uma mulher com os cabelos grisalhos, de olhos azuis cobaltos iguais ao de Stan, que lhe olhava confusa.

O senhor Marsh apareceu logo em seguida e sem dizer uma palavra, a mulher entendeu, vendo o estado dos dois homens.

Ela também começava a querer chorar, mas diferente deles, mantinha a expressão firme, como se segurasse toda a dor por eles. A senhora seguiu até eles, tocando o ombro do loiro que ficou ainda mais arrasado quando ela soltou um “Stan não está mais conosco.”

Toda a dor que ele sentiu depois fora algo inexplicável que nem mesmo ao entrar na cadeia fora pior. Nem mesmo saber que perderia a liberdade, chorando quando fora preso, no tribunal ou no ônibus, poderia ser ruim. Pois, para ele, antes de tudo, ser acusado de algo que não cometera deveria ser arrasador e realmente fora..., no entanto, conforme dos dias passaram, nada daquilo fora tão terrível assim que se tornara próximo do jovem.

Kenneth nunca precisara sentir uma dor de verdade que não fosse aquele dia que fora preso, porque tinha sua família, sua vida era boa e mesmo que as amizades não fossem verdadeiras o bastante, se divertira demais com seus ex-amigos e eram momentos memoráveis que levaria para toda a vida. E agora, ouvindo que a pessoa que se tornara tão importante para ele de forma tão estranha, estava morta, sem nem mesmo poder realmente dizer o que sentia por ele.

Principalmente ouvir de Stanley o que o moreno sentia verdadeiramente.

Todas as lembranças dos dias que se passaram, vieram em sua mente detalhadamente, o deixando ainda mais triste. Kenneth sabia que era muito pouco, realmente muito pouco para sentir o que lhe dominava no momento. Kenny nem mesmo tinha todo o conhecimento da vida de Marsh, que escondia tudo o que podia, mas reconhecia que tudo o que o outro lhe mostrara fora verdadeiro e fora o suficiente para se perder nele e nas emoções que o moreno lhe presenteara.

Realmente fora pouco tempo, mas lhe parecera uma vida e que agora se mostrava extremamente curta.

O rapaz colocou a mão no rosto, apenas deixando o choro vir com mais força, enquanto o som abafado dos soluços do senhor Marsh se misturava ao dele no ambiente. A mulher ainda se segurava em sua dor, abraçando fortemente o jovem.

Ela não precisava nem mesmo do nome dele para saber quem era, já que seu instinto de mãe lhe dizia tudo, dizia o quanto ele estava sofrendo e o quanto Stan gostava dele, principalmente quando este parecia extremamente animado com a ideia de morar todos juntos no local, no qual ele finalmente seria livre e largaria sua vida perigosa, coisa que deveria ter feito a muito tempo.

Entretanto, seu instinto de mãe também lhe dizia, desde sempre, que alguma coisa sairia errada desde o momento que o rapaz se juntou àquele grupo e tudo o que sentia fora cumprido no dia que recebera a notícia da sua morte.

Stanley havia se juntado a uma gangue há anos, após os rapazes descobrirem que ele possuía um pequeno cultivo de maconha, usada para fins medicinais, que, de acordo com eles, contribuiria como moeda de troca por drogas ilícitas, além de Marsh ajudar com o cultivo ilegal em um dos laboratórios do grupo. Ninguém nunca soubera exatamente como o moreno se juntara a eles, mas em pouco tempo já estava envolvido e então usava da sua pequena plantação para dar aos seus novos colegas e então ganhar confiança de todos.

Até que ele se tornou amigo do líder e então, como troca dessa gratidão, o rapaz fez uma aliança com Stan, que casaria com a irmã do outro e assumiria o grupo do outro lado da cidade, já que este haviam diversos subgrupos espalhados por lá.

No entanto, houve mais alguma coisa que aconteceu, que sua família apenas ficara sabendo depois, após receber uma ligação dele, que estava sendo preso.

Seus pais, naquele momento, ficaram completamente decepcionados, mais do que já estavam, já que criaram um filho para seguir o lado bom da sociedade e não aprontar ou, pior, assassinar alguém.

Kenny ouvia com atenção todas as palavras que Sharon, a mãe de Stan, dizia, quando finalmente já estava um pouco mais calmo.

Seu coração ainda doía e as lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo rosto, no entanto, ele se atentava em cada palavra, conhecendo um lado de Stanley que ele não sabia e que nunca o ouviria contar, enquanto Randy, o pai, permanecia quieto.

Contudo, fora em uma carta, que Marsh deixara com os pais, onde Kenneth pôde saber todos os detalhes soltos na história, e que lhe deixou ainda mais triste, além dos desenhos que a acompanhavam.

O moreno dizia o que acontecera para ser preso, no qual era realmente inocente. Um trato feito entre ele o líder, sobre assumir o lugar do outro por um tempo para que pudessem continuar com o esquema de vendas de drogas até terminar, então o chefe entregaria o outro, com as provas e tudo e Stan seria solto.

E além disso, havia um trecho sobre os sentimentos do moreno, onde o loiro poderia ler com a voz de Stan.

_“Eu não sabia se isso daria certo, mas aceitei porque minha vida já estava perdida e eu nunca mais sairia daquela situação. Eu fiquei muito tempo convivendo naquele local horrível, apanhei, fui torturado e ainda quase morto porque eles sabiam que eu era daquela gangue. A todo momento eu era vigiado, pois minha gangue era inimiga das outras._

_A gangue em que entrei, chamados de The Silence, eram realmente perigosos, já que suas éticas lembram a gangue Nuestra Familia, que tem como objetivo a distribuição e tráfico de drogas. No entanto, diferente da gangue mexicana, eles obtinham o ato de executar quem fosse contra eles ou quem debandassem sem o consentimento do chefe._

_Sabe, assim como você, tive péssimas influências com minhas amizades e um desses amigos, contou sobre o que eu cultivava para a gangue e com isso, me ameaçaram para que os ajudassem, usando minhas ervas como moeda de troca, no qual eu ganhava muito dinheiro._

_No começo eu não liguei, porque não imaginei que seria algo perigoso, principalmente quando começaram a matar, que foi o momento que passaram a serem assassinos._

_Mas naquele momento, já era tarde demais pra mim_

_Então, como haviam inimigos na prisão, alguns que foram presos enquanto estavam dentro da própria The Silence ou de gangues rivais, se aproveitaram da minha chegada, descontando em mim o que não podiam fazer no líder. Contudo, todos simplesmente cessaram quando fiz amizade com um dos carcereiros, mas ainda eu era constantemente vigiado._

_Quando você apareceu, eu tive medo, achei que poderia me acontecer o que houve todas as vezes, quase morrer, mas foi tão diferente que tive medo de estar se enganando._

_E o medo só aumentou conforme os dias passaram, pois eu me vi envolvido em você cada vez mais, mas eu recebi a notícia que iria sair logo dali, que as provas da minha inocência estavam aparecendo e então tentei me afastar, porque iria me doer demais saber que estava te abandonando._

_Quando ficamos juntos pela primeira vez, eu pude perceber que estava realmente apaixonado por você, mas sabia o quanto era errado. Eu teria que sair em breve, mas simplesmente não conseguia ter a coragem de se afastar desta vez, até sair de verdade._

_Tive medo de voltar até lá, mas eu fui, venci o temor de ser descoberto e fui até lá, te ver e matar a saudade como podia. Não só com isso, mas eu também criei coragem com um dos planos que eu tive, para um futuro onde estaríamos só nós dois, vivendo tranquilamente._

_Eu sabia que alguns dos membros da gangue, que foram presos há tempos, estavam no presídio e constantemente eu era vigiado por lá, por isso, já entendia que se fôssemos vistos juntos, quem pagaria a consequência seria eu, mas mesmo assim os enfrentei e disse que não participaria de mais nada com eles, que sairia do grupo para viver em paz, uma vida normal e ainda com alguém que eu gostasse de verdade._

_Eles não gostaram, porém, eu queria ser feliz, principalmente com você que fora o único capaz de proporcionar tanta coisa boa, em tão pouco tempo._

_No entanto, eu sei que isso nunca vai acontecer, porque essa carta está aqui apenas para que fosse lida caso eu não estivesse mais nesse mundo._

_Por isso, peço que não sofra por mim. Apesar de todos os erros que cometi, o tempo que passei ao seu lado foram os melhores e ter estado lá, mesmo após tudo, foi a melhor coisa da minha vida, porque eu te conheci._

_Sabe, dizem que você sempre lembrará os momentos que passou na prisão, porque tudo lá é horrível e nós dois vivemos isso, por isso eu quero que suas lembranças daquele lugar sejam as melhores, e sei que serão._

_Obrigado por tudo, por ter me feito sorrir novamente após tanto tempo e me desculpe se ainda nunca falei sobre mim ou sobre meus sentimentos em relação a você, mas estou aqui agora, mesmo querendo dizer tudo isso pessoalmente._

_Nós nos conhecemos no local e na hora errada, entretanto, os sentimentos que temos e os momentos que vivemos foram os mais certos que poderiam acontecer._

_Eu te amo, Kenny.”_

McCormick chorava demais, se desesperando ao final da carta feita a mão, borrada com as lágrimas de Stan, que agora se juntavam as dele. Seu coração, que já estava em pedaços, conseguia se dividir ainda mais, sangrando a cada fragmento.

Não só a carta lhe machucava, mas estando no quarto do jovem, que fora levado até lá pela mãe de Stan, para que ele pudesse conhecer onde o jovem dormira as vezes e também onde pudesse estar sozinho para ler a carta — endereçada apenas a ele —, sobre a cama de Marsh, com seu típico cheiro de eucalipto ainda impregnado ao travesseiro e à coberta, fazia-o se angustiar ainda mais, pois lhe parecia que Stanley ainda estava com ele, lhe abraçando como consolo.

Seus soluços permaneceram até que adormeceu na cama, com os olhos inchados e o coração pesado, segurando a carta em uma mão enquanto abraçava o travesseiro, apenas para ter a falsa sensação de que ainda dormia com Stan em seus braços.

No meio da noite, Sharon apareceu no cômodo e cobriu o rapaz, chorando tudo que segurou durante o dia.

*********

_Um ano depois..._

Kenny estava sentado sobre a poltrona na varanda, olhando a paisagem a sua frente.

A plantação de mandioca ainda não estava pronta para ser colhida, faltando apenas mais alguns dias para poder finalmente levá-las para a cidade e vender para alguma loja. Enquanto as vacas pastavam colina acima, onde ele via sua irmã observando-as enquanto fazia algum desenho em seu caderno.

Kevin, seu irmão, saía de trator para colher a plantação do outro lado do terreno, que estava mais que pronta para serem ensacadas, enquanto seus pais faziam comprar na cidade.

Do outro lado da cerca, ele podia ver o senhor e a senhora Marsh acolhendo Shelly, sua filha mais velha, e os filhos dela, que vieram para passar um final de semana junto a família.

O loiro conhecera a filha mais velha fazia algum tempo, onde viera para uma visita costumeira até a casa vermelha, vendo como ela era mais parecida com Sharon do que Stan, que lembrava o pai.

E claro, ele não conseguiu dissipar a tristeza que preencheu seu peito assim que lembrara de Marsh, mas diferente de antes, ele passara a conviver com aquilo, já descartando a vontade de morrer que sentira no começo. Seu pai, um pouco bruto para entender os sentimentos, lhe dissera que era exagero, considerando o tempo que se conheceram e que passaram juntos, mas mesmo assim, doía demais e ele achou que não suportaria por tanto tempo, querendo se juntar onde quer que Stanley estivesse, contudo, ele se manteve firme e decidiu que seguiria com os planos feitos para eles.

Junto a carta que Stan escrevera — ainda guardada em uma caixinha — havia um desenho de uma planta de uma casa, bem simples, que Kenny dera todo o dinheiro para construí-la, com a ajuda dos Marsh que o adotaram como filho, e logo depois chamado sua família para viverem juntos.

Fora estranho no começo, pois mesmo após um tempo, ele se viu novamente péssimo, lembrando-se de Stan o tempo inteiro, tentando imaginar como seria ter uma vida normal com ele longe das grades, no entanto, ele superou e mantinha esse mesmo pensamento triste, como algo bom.

Tudo o que ele fazia, imaginava como seria aquilo ao lado de Marsh, escrevendo em um caderno, anotando para dizer a Stan se era mesmo divertido ou não.

Era algo idiota, talvez desnecessário e ainda mais doloroso, mas era uma maneira de se sentir melhor.

Stanley estava longe e assim que Kenny o encontrasse mais uma vez, poderia finalmente contar tudo o que fizera e eles poderia tentar fazer, mesmo que fosse a algum outro plano ou numa vida reencarnada, que de preferência fosse menos dolorosa.

E era o que fazia naquele momento, sentindo o calor do verão e o cheiro das flores da varanda emanado no ar pelo vento fresco que soprava, enquanto escrevia em seu caderno, anotando o que faria para a semana que vem, onde finalmente começaria a plantação de lavandas, após as mandiocas serem colhidas.

McCormick sentia-se ansioso para começar, já que seria sua primeira experiência de verdade, especialmente porque era algo que Stan sempre quisera fazer, e não só isso, mas como também seria a maneira mais forte de estar com Stan sempre consigo.

E Marsh mostrara ainda mais essa vontade quando, junto à carta que recebera há um ano, estava o desenho que ele vira logo no primeiro dia que entrou no presídio, da fazenda com uma plantação vasta de alfazema roxas.

Kenny não se cansaria de cultivar mesmo que o estoque estivesse cheio e todos os outros já estivessem cansado do cheiro da flor, ele ainda continuaria com eles, levando consigo a lembrança que ele tinha de Stan e o romance em que viveram, onde as cores tão fortes das lavandas contrastavam com o céu do crepúsculo, emitindo um brilho exótico que só os olhos de Marsh conseguia ter, junto a sensação de calor e calmaria que ele sentia toda vez que os admirava.

Mas também manteria ramos, guirlandas e buquês das flores em todos os cômodos da casa, trazendo a felicidade e a tranquilidade que Marsh gostaria de viver, coisa que ele não pudera ter.

Ele criaria as raízes de todo o amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLaqiaYGYpeRwsbopZl7JrYfJCmDanM4Sk)  
> *******************************************
> 
> Agradeço demais a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) pela betagem!! ❤❤
> 
> Então, o que acharam???
> 
> Aqui que veio todo o drama da história!!!  
> Eu simplesmente achei muito lindo tudo o que fiz e mesmo que tenha sido muito rápido, ainda deu pra sentir os sentimentos deles!  
> Aliás, eu queria muito fazer uma parte diferente do Kenny, então eu mostrei um lado mais soft, mais tranquilo e bonito que ele tem escondido heheh.
> 
> Vocês choraram? Porque eu quase chorei e ouvindo as músicas não me ajudou em nada 😭
> 
> Eu amo demais esse capítulo também e confesso que eu teria feito ele bem trabalhado heheh. Enfim, vocês perceberam como eu mudei essa coisa de sempre o Kenny morrer? Pois como eu escolhi esse filme, precisava fazer seguir algumas coisas (mesmo que a morte não estivesse nos pontos importantes), e eu queria que o Kenny não morresse. Claro, eu me senti mal, pois amo meu bebê Stan...
> 
> Enfim, nos vemos numa próxima fic!!
> 
> Beijos =3  
> Até mais!!

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história tem uma playlist especialmente pro casal!!! Pedi a Clots que fizesse pra mim e bem, ela fez uma maravilhosa sem nem mesmo saber da história!! Ela me ajudou muito e todos os sentimentos delas são os fics! É simplesmente incrível! ❤
> 
> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLaqiaYGYpeRwsbopZl7JrYfJCmDanM4Sk)  
> *******************************************
> 
> Quero agradecer a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) novamente pela betagem!! Como sempre fazendo um ótimo trabalho ❤ E também obrigada por tudo que ajudou na fic!!!!! Foi as músicas, título, imagens... Eu espero não ter dado muito trabalho...
> 
> Bom, então, o que acharam?  
> Alguém assistiu o filme? Pois deveriam!
> 
> Bom, esse capítulo é mais sobre a introdução do Kenny a cadeia, além de explicar como funciona. Claro que eu ocultei muitas coisas que aprendi, através de documentários que assisti e coisas que li, pois a vida lá é realmente difícil demais...
> 
> Enfim, nos veremos no próximo capítulo!!
> 
> Beijos =3  
> Até!!


End file.
